True Love
by Kaulitz Way
Summary: Naruto casi moría debido a un demonio devorador de humanos lo olfateaba, sintió miedo y supo que en ese momento iba a morir, pero sucedió algo extraño, ese raro demonio solo lo olfateo y se fue de allí como si tuviese miedo, por eso Naruto decide volver a ese lugar y varias cosas del pasado vuelven y tendrá que elegir entre luchar por saber más o simplemente quedarse sin saber nada
1. El inicio de la curiosidad

Subido en ese árbol no sentía miedo alguno, era extraño, debía estar temblando y escondiéndose lo más que pueda entre las ramas para no ser visto por esas cosas come humano que tanto detestaba el rubio. Esas cosas habían devorado a todos sus amigos que también estaban allí para grabar el documental sobre esos demonios que se escondían en ese mismo bosque.

Naruto, el rubio de ojos azules se bajó del árbol al ver que no había nadie de quien pudiera preocuparse, de todas formas la mitad de los demonios que estaban allí se habían ido apenas vieron que no había más humanos a los cuales devorarse sin dejarle ni siquiera un hueso.

El rubio se sentía seguro ahora, pero al ver que una de esas cosas a los que ellos solo llamaban demonios-caníbales se le acerco, sintió miedo, demasiado y más cuando ese sujeto que era el único entre ellos que tenía el cabello negro se le acerco y empezó a olfatearlo como si fuese comida (Aunque evidentemente eso era para él) el rostro del demonio de cabello negro se tensó de inmediato al sentir ese aroma, un rugido salió de su garganta y el rubio se asustó. Ya sabía que iba a morir, pero cuando el demonio se alejó corriendo se dio cuenta de lo contrario.

Sus piernas temblaban mucho, tanto que llego a caerse cuando intento dar un paso hacia adelante, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y un extraño sentimiento en su estómago se hizo presente apenas volvió su respiración ¿Esa cosa lo dejo vivo? ¿Esa cosa fea simplemente huyo o volverá pronto? No lo sabía, y no quería esperar a averiguarlo y mucho menos en ese lugar lleno de demonios al que solo uno llego a morir.

…

Después de unos segundos de estar caminando por el bosque lleno de los cuerpos de sus amigos, logro salir, no había ningún tipo de coche, era lógico, ese lugar estaba prohibido para ser habitado por humanos, sin embargo, el lugar donde trabajaba como reportero se los pidió a ellos.

Siguió caminando, tal vez encontraría a los helicópteros que venían a recogerlos.

—Uzumaki. —Escucho el rubio desde arriba. Subió su cabeza y sonrió, era el helicóptero. —Sube. —Le lanzaron una cuerda la cual cogió con cuidado.

Después que subió las preguntas no se hicieron esperar. El solo negaba con la cabeza ¿Cómo estás? ¿Dónde están los demás? ¿Estás bien? ¡Tú has sobrevivido!

Era lo que más le decían las pocas personas del helicóptero, aterrizo unos minutos después, aun el rubio seguía impresionado aunque parecía más bien una persona traumada por la mirada perdida y por el tiempo que perduro con la boca cerrada.

— ¿Cómo es que sobreviví?

La pregunta fue lanzada al aire, cualquiera podía responderla, pero ninguno sabia la respuesta, el rubio se sentía peor aún ¿Cómo es que todos sus amigos apenas que los demonios se le acercaban eran devorados pero uno de esos demonios se le acerco y no se lo comió?

¿Cómo es que sucedió eso? No lo sabía.

El cabello rubio de Ino (su mejor amiga) se movía en aire mientras se le acercaba corriendo ella estaba igual que los demás de preocupada, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y abrazo al rubio en cuanto estuvo cerca. —La noticia que salió en directo, afirmo que eres el único sobreviviente. —Dijo la rubia. — ¿Sabes cuan preocupada estaba? ¡Podrías haber muerto! ¡De verdad no entiendo cómo es que mandan a reporteros a lugares así! —La rubia estaba desatando su ira en ese momento, había sido despedida por haberse negado a ir y en ese momento toda la ira que sintió ese día la iba a soltar. — Y lo peor es que si no querías ir te despiden ¿Tenias miedo de ser despedido? ¿Preferías ser despedido o morir?

No tenía respuestas, ni siquiera llego a escuchar la mitad de las palabras de la rubia, sus ojos no miraban más que al vacío. —Yo… sobreviví.

El flash de las cámaras se detuvo, los reporteros que tenían sus micrófonos en su boca los bajaron, ellos estaban impresionados con tal aclaración la cual ya sabían, pero querían escucharla de su boca. (Otra Vez)

— ¿Y los demás que les paso? ¿Cómo murieron? —Una chica de cabello rojo pregunto, una placa en su camisa roja decía que se llamaba Karin y que era una reportera principal.

Los ojos azules del rubio se llenaron de lágrimas. —No lo sé… tengo miedo. Mucho miedo. —Dejo escapar esa lágrima que quería salir, estaba agradeciéndole a ese demonio por dejarlo vivo pero… ¿Por qué? Ahora no era miedo lo que sentía, ahora era curiosidad, una curiosidad que le hizo llegar a pensar en ir a ese lugar donde habitaban esas cosas.

—Me dejaron vivo… uno se me acerco y no me hizo nada. —Trago saliva. Aunque hablaba suave lograban escucharlo. La noticia estaba en directo y él iba a ser la noticia de por lo menos una semana.

…

La siguiente mañana estaba fría, el rubio se levantó de su cama, el televisor estaba encendido y la noticia seguía ''reportero sobrevive a ataque de un caníbal del bosque Kanoha'' ''valiente reportero asesina a uno de los malditos del Kanoha'' ''Kanoha le teme a un joven reportero, tanto así que lo dejo vivo'' Era lo que más se decía al momento de pasar por varios canales. No había asesinado a uno, tampoco le temían, el temía. Pero si sobrevivió al ataque de uno de ellos, aunque no llego ni siquiera a rasguñarle la mejilla.

La cabeza del rubio empezó a dar vueltas. Apago el televisor para que su abuela no lo escuche, estaba seguro de que se la paso el canal donde pasaban las novelas de los 80 y para su suerte allí no pasaban ningún tipo de noticia actual.

—Abuela. Me iré a trabajar.

—Valentino descubrió que Elsa es la gemela malvada de Rose y ahora quiere buscar a Rose, pero Rose está en un pueblo.

Naruto asintió. —No te preocupes abuela, Rose muere en el capítulo 100.

La mirada de su abuela decía ''no jodas, mocoso'' y le sonrió de inmediato. —He visto esa novela más de cinco veces y Rose no muere. Vete a tu trabajo.

Salió, ni siquiera volvió a despedirse, estaba más calmado y su rostro dejo de lucir pálido, Ino lo esperaba en la puerta.

—Me volvieron a contratar. Ahora soy tu subordinada.

— ¿Me tendrás que llamar _senpai?_

—Entonces. Senpai, ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¡Quiero saberlo todo!


	2. La curiosiodad casi nos mata

Su cara parecía la de un zombi, estaba cabreado de seguir escuchando en las noticias el cómo había sobrevivido del ataque de un caníbal. Sus piernas también dolían de tanto caminar en la oficina preguntándose lo mismo que le preguntaban los otros reporteros '' ¿Cómo y porque sobreviviste? No sabía, no lo sabía ¿Cuándo lo iban a entender? Sus respuestas siempre eran ''Sobreviví, los demás murieron''.

Ya habían pasado exactamente cuatro días desde que eso paso y por todas las noticias que hablaban de él ya hasta llamadas había recibido, él tenía algo especial, fue lo que escucho en las noticias de parapsicología que pasaban los sábados en la noche en su canal favorito.

Ino por fin entro a su pequeña oficina y sonrió como una pequeña niña, tenía una mochila en sus manos. — ¿Listo, Sempai? —Los ojos azules de la rubia brillaban como el anillo que tenía puesto ella. —Bueno, traje el vestido, la peluca, y la placa con el nombre de Olga.

Naruto tomo las cosas que le tendió la rubia y entro a un pequeño baño que compartía con los demás de su oficina.

Salió de inmediato, su rostro era similar al de una chica después de todo. Ino cuando lo vio soltó un silbido y le golpeo el pecho suavemente. —Bueno Olga la plana, debemos irnos.

— ¿Tienes algo para esto? —Señalo sus pechos.

— ¡Hay chicas planas! Así que no te preocupes. —Un guiño de ojo y Naruto sonrió dulcemente.

…

Logro pasar por los reporteros que lo buscaban. También por la multitud de cristianos que buscaban cura en él, aunque eso era absurdo y por último se encontró fuera del lugar sin que nadie lo reconociera.

Ino llego en su convertible negro, así Naruto (¿O Olga?) Entro al coche y miro a la rubia con los ojos llenos de miedo. — ¿Estás lista?

Ino asintió. —Tengo miedo, pero estoy lista.

—Lo siento si te hago pasar por esto, pero es que… ya sabes… tengo curiosidad.

—Sí, sí, típico de un reportero como tú.

Naruto abrió la boca ofensivo, aunque no era cierto y golpeo con la punta de su dedo la cabeza de Ino, haciendo que esta se sonroje notoriamente.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, el rubio se deshizo de toda la ropa femenina y se colocó la masculina sin percatarse de que Ino lo estaba observando.

Tenían poco tiempo allí y ya los dos corazones de ambos se estaban por salir del pecho, el rubio fue el primero en avanzar, la rubia seguía detrás de él sosteniendo en sus manos las armas más letales que encontró en su coche (Las cuales eran una de sus colonias y su cepillo para el cabello). —Naru-chan. Tengo miedo.

—Ino… yo también.

Estaban caminando alrededor del bosque buscando con desesperación alguna pista que involucre el cómo es que Naruto siguió vivo después de una olfateada y no, no había nada más que huesos disecados, cráneos en los que caminaban gusanos y se les paraban moscas y alguno que otro cuerpo que se veían nuevos y también que tenían más o menos una o dos semanas de estar allí.

El rubio se acercó hasta el árbol en el que estaba ese día, lo señalo con en el palo que agarro. —Fue aquí donde me subí. —Dijo el rubio.

Ino miro el árbol. Ese no tenía ninguna rama que estuviese a la altura del rubio. Luego observo al rubio y este asintió como diciéndole ''si, es verdad lo que digo''. Ella no quería tomarlo como mentiroso, pero era imposible que alguien pudiera subir ese árbol, el cual se veía demasiado difícil de subir. — ¿Cómo… fue… que te subiste?

Su pregunta debía ser resuelta en ese mismo momento ¿será que el rubio estuvo mintiendo y nunca entro al bosque? Se preguntó ella, bajando el rostro.

—Ino. Puedo jurar, que no miento.

—Naruto. Tal vez si fueses una cosa de esas que puede volar, solo así, te creería, pero… es imposible que alguien, suba a este lugar, tú lo sabes más que yo.

Ella tenía razón, pero no tenía de otra, más que demostrarle como se subió a ese lugar.

Salto tratando de tomar la rama del árbol gigantesco y aunque lo intento muchas veces jamás lo logro, seguía saltando y saltando, pero sus manos no alcanzaban hasta allá.

—Espera. Te demostrare… como subí… —Libero el aire contenido.

—N-Naru…to… —La voz de Ino hizo que dejara de saltar. Cuando se dio cuenta una de esas _cosas_ los estaba mirando desde lejos, Naruto le lanzo la vara que tenía en las manos y este la esquivo desapareciendo, la rubia y Naruto se sorprendieron al verlo esta vez más cerca.

Su nariz se abrió, olfateo a la rubia, luego a Naruto y su boca se abrió, estaba a punto de darle una mordida a Ino, pero algo lo lanzo hasta el otro lado del lugar. Los ojos de ambos chicos se abrieron y notaron como el cuerpo del demonio-caníbal, se levantó quejándose del dolor y unos segundos más tarde, dos chicas cruzaron por su lado.

Una de cabello negro ataco al demonio por la espalda otra vez se cayó al suelo. Una de cabello rosa se le subió encima y con la espada que tenía en sus manos le ataco en la cara, pero este logro esquivarla e hizo que la rubia cayera al suelo.

Un gruñido se escapó de su boca haciendo que otros tipos de su especie se aparecieran, dos de esos intentaron correr hasta donde se encontraban el par de rubios, pero la de cabello negro cerro sus ojos y una bola de fuego salió de sus manos atacando a ambos. —Encárgate del jefe. —Dijo la de cabello rosa mientras sacaba de su bolso un arma de fuego.

La de cabello negro asintió, salto en el aire dándole una patada al demonio. —Ahora. Adiós. —La lanza que tenía en su otra mano quedo directa en el pecho de este.

La pelinegra miro hasta donde su compañera quien también había acabado con los que le tocaron (Eran solamente unos tres) y respiraron agitadas acercándose al par de rubios.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? —Se adelantó Naruto.

—Somos, Sakura Hurano y Hinata Hyuga. —Dijo la de cabello rosado, limpiándose la sangre de su mejilla.


	3. Celestial

El destino le tenía algo previsto algo, en ese momento Naruto lo estaba sintiendo, esa cosa fea tenía unos ojos oscuros llenos de mucha ira, pero cuando estuvo cerca al rubio estos cambiaron a un tono de ¿Miedo? No, no podría ser miedo. Estaba equivocado.

En ese momento caminaba detrás de las chicas que lo habían salvado recientemente, estas tenían una mirada llena de dulzura e inocencia a pesar de tener muchas fuerzas. El rubio ni siquiera hablaba, el solo escuchaba lo que las chicas decían, Ino comento algo sobre las armas que Sakura y Hinata llevaban en sus espaldas, estas sonrieron tomándose de las manos.

—Pero. ¿No son pesadas?

Volvió a decir Ino por segunda vez.

La pelinegra miro a la rubia con una sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza. —Pero son fáciles de cargar. —Añadió Sakura.

— ¿Dónde vamos? —Pregunto el rubio, tenía curiosidad, no quería seguir detrás de esas dos chicas, si, pudieron haber destruido a esos demonios, pero eso no significaba que confiaran en ellas, a pesar de haberlos salvado ¿Verdad?

—Casa. —Contestaron Juntas.

— ¿La de ustedes?

Las dos asintieron con la cabeza.

— ¿Falta mucho? —Pregunto esta vez Naruto.

—Unas cuantas cuadras. Esta cerca, —Fue Hinata quien contesto, soltó la mano de su compañera y miro al rubio con mucha atención como si lo fuese a dibujar.

—Estamos cansados. —Dijo la rubia, poniendo sus ojos en Sakura. — ¿No lo están ustedes?

Ellas negaron con la cabeza, Ino se cruzó de brazos y se detuvo soltando un grito de ira. —Cuando yo pregunto algo, solo niegan o asienten con la cabeza, pero Naruto pregunta y le contestan ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso les gusta?

Sakura se acercó a la rubia lentamente, tomo la mano de esta. —Tu. No sabes. Nada. —La sujeto fuerte, Ino hizo una mueca de dolor y se inclinó un poco tratando de soltarse del agarre de la peli rosa. —Él. Es especial.

De nuevo agarro con fuerzas a Ino y la empujo en cuanto esta estaba por caer al suelo. Después de levantarse del suelo, noto que el rubio intentaba pasar sobre Hinata, pero no podía, ya que esta lo tenía sujeto de la cintura.

— ¡Suéltame! —Grito el rubio. — ¿Quién te crees tú para tomar a Ino de esa forma? —Estaba enojado, lo podían notar y sin más preámbulos, la pelinegra soltó al rubio y este corrió hasta donde Ino, la levanto un poco y la miro a los ojos. — ¿Te encuentras bien?

Ino simplemente mostro una de sus sonrisas tiernas, asintió con la cabeza, luego ambos miraron al par de chicas que tenían una placa en sus camisetas en las que decían ''guerreras''. La primera en dar un paso hacia delante fue la de cabello rosa, tomo al rubio por los brazos.

—Sobreviviste ¿Eh?

Naruto levanto una ceja, estaba igual de confuso que Ino.

—Uno de los demonios caníbales te dejo vivo ¿Cierto?

Asintió con la cabeza, ella lo sabía, probablemente había visto las noticias y por eso lo sabía, pero en cuanto vio que esta chica se veía seria pensó lo contrario. — ¿Quieres saber porque? —Volvió a preguntar esta, se escuchaba seria, no, se veía seria.

El rubio trago saliva ¿Qué era lo que pasaba? ¿Por qué ella le estaba mirando de esa forma? ¿Por qué Ino solo se lo quedaba viendo como si estuviese buscando una respuesta en sus ojos?

Naruto se sentó en el suelo. Sus ojos estaban perdidos en el césped seco y sintió la mano de Ino en su espalda. —Él realmente quiere saberlo. —Dijo esta, sabía que el rubio estaba cayendo nuevamente a ese miedo que lo dejaba sin movimiento y sin habla de nuevo.

—Entonces, prométanme que estarán con nosotras hasta el final. —Dijo la de cabello negro.

Ellos no dijeron nada, Ino la miraba con desconfianza mientras que Naruto seguía con su mirada perdida en el césped. Segundos después levanto la cabeza, miro a la pelinegra esta le sonrió, luego a la peli rosa, estaba seria. — ¿Qué… ganaremos… nosotros?

—Mataras tu curiosidad, ¿No crees que es mucho?

Cuando estaba por decir algo, un viento pasó por ellos haciendo que la rubia caiga al suelo, Sakura se colocó en posición de ataque al igual que Hinata. — ¡Sal! —Grito la pelinegra.

—Ustedes… ¿No se cansan? —Pregunto la voz del ¿Viento?

— ¿Dónde estás? ¡Sal ahora mismo y pelea! —Grito la peli rosa.

Naruto buscaba al igual que Ino la voz que provenía de la nada ¿Qué era? Y ¿Por qué tenía tan nerviosas al par de chicas?

—Tranquilas. —La voz sonó más calmada. —Yo… —Se dejó ver en el árbol poniendo una sonrisa malévola. —No quiero pelear. —Desapareció delante de ellos y apareció frente a Sakura. Le dio un abrazo y la peli rosa lo empujo. — ¿Enserio tenías ganas de pelar conmigo?

—No es tan fácil perder. —Dijo, acto que provoco una risita tanto del pelinegro como la de Hinata. Los rubios observaban al trio de una manera confusa.

—Veo que tienes a uno de los _celestiales. —_ El pelinegro miraba al rubio por encima del hombro, parecía disimular que no lo estaba mirando, pero se notaba completamente lo contrario.

—Él tiene… ese poder.

* * *

 **Les doy las gracias a esas personas que se toman su tiempo para leer y comentar la historia, de verdad, muchas gracias :3 Espero que este FanFic a pesar de no ser tan emocionante, les guste, si les gusto el capítulo haganmelo saber :3 :D Gracias por leer.**

 **Casi lo olvido :o. Cuando finalice esta historia, subire un nuevo SasuNaru, :D Ahora si, bye :3**


	4. Un Viaje A Los Recuerdos Pasados

¿Un _celestial?_ ¿Qué significaba eso? Se preguntaba mentalmente el rubio en el mismo momento que era sujetado de los hombros por el chico de cabello negro. Sus ojos azules estaban perdidos, ni siquiera podía moverse ¿Qué era todo eso? ¿Él era también un monstruo? No, no podía serlo ¿Verdad?

— ¡Oye! —Grito el mayor y más alto de los dos. — ¿Es común en ti quedarte paralizado? —Le pregunto esta vez en cuanto el rostro pálido del rubio se volvía claro nuevamente.

Con la respiración agitada y movimientos aleatorios, fue la respuesta del rubio, mordió su labio inferior y le lanzo una mirada de fervor a la peli rosa. — ¿Qué… significa… celestial? —Pregunto, susurrando las palabras y lanzándolas como si no supiera hablar.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Sakura, tomo al pelinegro del cuello de la camiseta y lo separo del rubio. — ¿En verdad… quieres saberlo? —Pregunto esta, sus ojos no miraban más que los ojos del rubio.

Solamente asintió con la cabeza, una sonrisa afirmativa y una mirada de curiosidad.

—Bien. Los celestiales, son pocos los buenos, son pocos los malos, los celestiales, son humanos, pero no son humanos ¿Entiendes? —Sonrió como lo aria una maestra malvada dando la explicación de alguna fórmula química que ninguno de sus alumnos entendiera. ¿Qué estaba diciendo la peli rosa? ¿A qué se refería cuando decía _son humanos, pero no son humanos?_ ¿Sera que él era uno de _esos?_ No lo pregunto, pero si lo pensó, y la peli rosa sonrió, como si fuese escuchado la pregunta. — Eres tan curioso, pero no lo demuestras.

Esta vez la voz de Sakura sonó ronca, como si se estuviera ahogando, se alejó del rubio con pasos rápidos y miro hacia atrás. —Vete, piensa si quieres saber más y vuelve mañana a la tarde. —Dijo Hinata a lo que seguía a su compañera.

El único que se quedó con el par de rubios, fue el chico de cabello negro, quien miraba a Naruto de una manera casi seductora y a la vez provocativa, Naruto e Ino, les paso desapercibido la forma de mirar, pero eso no se le significaba que lo dejaron de ver.

—Entonces… —Anuncio el pelinegro. — Te llamas ¿Naruto Uzumaki? Lindo nombre, igual que tu rostro. —Dijo este, ignoro por completo a Ino y se acercó hasta donde Naruto, tomándole el mentón y sonriéndole de la misma manera en la que lo estaba mirando. —Te diré algo, si quieres saber lo que eres, solo ven mañana. Pero te aconsejare algo, mejor no vengas, _es por tu bien._

—Yo… no sé, si venga. —Contesto por fin, logro hacer que el pelinegro deje de tocarlo y lo miro fijamente al rostro. —Dime… ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —Pregunto, pero un mareo que sintió, hizo que callera al suelo.

…

 _Abrió sus ojos con pesadez, se encontraba dentro de su habitación. Parpadeaba para acostumbrarse a la luz del foco y respiro hondo en cuanto puso sus pies en el suelo, buscando con cuidado alguna de sus pantuflas._

 _—Abuela. ¿Estás aquí? —Grito, se agarró la cabeza sintiendo un inmenso dolor de cabeza y empezó a caminar. La sala se veía diferente, lámparas como la de los castillos, personas, muchas personas, y le pareció más extraño aun, ya que el solamente vivía con su abuela._

 _Un hombre rubio se le acerco dándole un abrazo, Naruto reconoció ese cabello y esos ojos similares a los suyos, pero ¿No estaba ese hombre muerto? Se preguntó mentalmente. El rubio, quien tenía en sus manos una enorme espada que goteaba sangre miro a Naruto y le dio un beso en la mejilla. —Tienes suerte. —Fue lo que este le dijo. —Eres mi hijo. —Susurro en su oído. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando en el reflejo del espejo, vio como su padre intentaba apuñalarlo, pero logro separarse de este y quedo de nuevo, como una estatua, sin moverse y solo respirando agitadamente._

 _— ¿Papá? —Pregunto, su espalda estaba sangrando, se dio cuenta que lo había logrado rasguñar._

 _''su padre'' sonrió de una manera estruendosa, negó con la cabeza y lentamente el cabello largo se volvía negro, sus ojos igual y su piel se estaba tornando pálida, una lengua larga similar a la de una serpiente salió de su boca y empezó a lamer el rostro pálido del rubio._

 _—Siendo un celestial, ¿No pudiste reconocer a uno de tu_ _ **especie**_ _? —Ahora sí que no estaba entiendo nada, necesitaba urgente una explicación, la necesitaba más que nunca, pero allí no la iba a encontrar, eso lo sabía. Lo sentía, y lo presentía en cuanto sus ojos se abrieron, volviendo a la realidad._

 _…_

Lo primero que vio en cuanto abrió sus ojos, fue el rostro de Ino, tenía un algodón en sus manos pasándoselo por la nariz y algunas lágrimas que salían y caían desapareciéndose en su camisa. —Pensé que te había pasado algo. —Le dijo, puso su oreja en el corazón del rubio y sonrió. —Esto ni siquiera palpitaba. —Dijo otra vez. —Pensé que fue infarto, pero ese chico _del viento._ Me ayudo a traerte.

El rubio quito a Ino de su pecho y se sentó, cerro sus ojos, respiro hondo y examino el lugar en donde estaba, su habitación, estaban a salvo ¿Verdad?

Ese sentimiento de miedo y curiosidad invadía el cuerpo de Naruto, ¿Era el un demonio? ¡Era uno de esas especies! No podía creerlo, pero ¿Por qué lo llaman celestial? Eso era lo que no entendía, y buscar respuestas en personas que no sabían, lo iban a dejar peor.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la ausencia de la rubia en cuanto esta apareció de nuevo y le ofreció un vaso de agua.

—Te desmayaste y luego corrí hasta donde ti, ese chico, ese tipo del viento, más bien voló, llegamos a aquí súper rápido, pero él ni siquiera quiso quedarse. —Le explico ella, sabía perfectamente lo curioso que era Naruto.

…

La noche llego rápido, el par de rubios se la pasaron viendo películas, la abuela de Naruto ingreso a la habitación sacando a Ino de esta y diciéndole que era hora de irse, ella no se negó y se despidió del rubio, dejándolo solo y con muchas preguntas en su cabeza, pero la principal era ¿Quién era ese chico? Y ¿Por qué no recuerda nada de lo que paso, cuando Sakura se fue con Hinata?

…

 _Sus ojos se abrieron cuando sintió el sol en su rostro, sonrió, era Ino, lo miraba fijamente, esta usaba un vestido del siglo XlX y el rubio sonrió, ella estaba buscando llamarle la atención. —Ven aquí. —Dijo, uso su mano para que esta se acercara, pero pareció no escucharlo._

 _— ¡Ino! —La llamo por una segunda vez, y también fue ignorado._

 _El cabello rubio de Ino fue halado por una chica de cabello rojo, Naruto la reconoció de inmediato, era su madre. — ¿Quién te crees que eres? —Dijo la rubia, pero cuando Naruto la miro bien, no era Ino._

 _—Yo te lo dije, él es un_ _ **celestial.**_

 _Su madre dijo, como haciendo que la rubia entienda cada palabra._

El rubio sintió una cálida en su hombro, la escena que estaba viendo desapareció y miro a la persona que estaba a su lado, era ese chico de cabello negro, lo reconoció. —Tienes que tener cuidado. —Le dijo, sus ojos estaban mirando al rubio, era una mirada como si lo conociera de hace tiempo.

—Dices '' _tienes que tener cuidado''._ Pero no dices, '' _porque tengo que tenerlo''._

Después de todo, el rubio tenía razón, el pelinegro se sentó a su lado, y lo sujeto de la mejilla, Naruto logro recordar eso. — Devolví tus recuerdos, Sakura y Hinata me mataran.

Cada palabra que le decían, lo dejaban mudo, confundido, con ganas de correr por toda la calle y preguntarle a cualquier persona lo que le estaba pasando, pero nadie, ni siquiera el mismo sabía lo que estaba pasando.

—Espera… ¿De qué recuerdos hablas?

—Los de toda tu vida, Naruto, de todo lo que viviste antes, de todo… lo que viviste con tus padres, con Sakura, con Hinata. —Se cayó por un minuto y observo al rubio, con tristeza. —Conmigo. Esos momentos tristes y felices. Todos, te los devolví. Pero te pediré algo, no odies a ninguno de nosotros, si tú quieres, no estés en nuestro bando, pero te pido _no odies a una persona que te ama, porque me romperías más de lo que estoy. —_ Seguía sin entender, pero si dejaba que el pelinegro siguiera hablando, podría, no, sabia, que lo entendería.

 _…_

 _Estaba sentado alejado de todos, se reconoció a sí mismo, el césped era arrancado por sus manos y lanzaba la hierba arriba y esta caía de nuevo, un jalón en su espalda, hizo que cayera acostado y sintió la presencia de alguien más a su lado. Giro un poco su cabeza, encontrándose con el rostro fruncido de uno de sus compañeros de su misma edad._

 _—Así que… ¿No quieres ver a nadie? —Pregunto el pelinegro moviendo sus ojos de un lado a otro, Naruto sonrió._

 _—Todos aquí son feos. —Contesto, estaba mintiendo y su compañero lo sabía._

 _— ¡Vaya! Como eres atractivo, dices que nosotros… —Cayo al sentir los dedos de Naruto en sus labios._

 _—No puedo referirme a ti como feo. —Le dijo, mordió su labio y el pelinegro dio un beso en la nariz del rubio. — ¡Sasuke! —Grito en voz baja._

 _— ¿Qué? ¡Solo fue un beso!_

 _— ¿Beso? Apenas me entero que para dar un beso, debes morder el lugar que besaste._

 _—Está bien, está bien. —Dijo con una sonrisa. —Lo siento, puedo recomenzarte. —Susurro, subiéndose encima del cuerpo del rubio. — ¿No sabes cómo? —Naruto negó con la cabeza. —Con otro besito, una caricia, y… vayamos al rio, allí nos ira mejor… —Metió su mano bajo la camisa del rubio, pero un grito ahogado, se escuchó en todo el lugar haciendo que ambos se levanten y corran hasta allá._

Naruto regreso al tiempo actual, mirando curioso al chico a su lado y abrió la boca. — Tengo dos preguntas… primero… ¿Qué paso después? Y ¿Por qué estás tan asustado?, Sasuke

* * *

 _ **Hola. Quiero decir lo siento por tardar, pero es que estaba en momento de nula inspiración, okno eso me pasaba xD solo que pensaba que este capítulo necesitaba avanzar un poco el fic y dejar el misterio en cada capítulo que los deja con mucha intriga ¿Verdad? Aunque sé que tienen intriga aquí también ewe, soy realmente malvado, bien malvado, por favor no me maten :c, bueno de verdad me gusto escribir este capítulo, y espero que a ustedes les haya gustado leerlo. En fin, solo quiero decirles algo, :3 y bueno nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. :3**_


	5. Destrozado

Él sabía más que nadie hasta donde llegaba la curiosidad del rubio, si no lo detenía en ese momento podría hasta acabar con su propia vida pero ¿Dónde demonios se había metido ese chico? Se preguntaban los tres mientras corrían en busca de él, Ino apenas llegaba hasta donde ellos y los alcanzo sujetándolos por el brazo, su respiración era agitada, le había tocado correr casi por culpa de la llamada que recibió de Sasuke.

Se detuvieron solamente para respirar hondo. — ¿Qué sucede? —Pregunto la rubia poniéndose frente a ellos.

El pelinegro sonrió de medio lado, no era el momento de hacerlo, pero sin embargo lo hizo, principalmente quería ver a la rubia tranquila para así contarle con lujos y detalles lo que había ocurrido hace unas doce horas.

— ¿Por qué sonríes en un momento como este? —Dijo, poniéndose seria y mirándolo un poco curiosa, lo que le habían contado era que ''Naruto no era de esa misma época'', no era difícil creer algo así, después de todo, las cosas sobrenaturales o misteriosas eran el centro de Kanoha y sus alrededores.

—Escucha bien, Naruto no sé cómo, pero se escapó ahora en este momento, no tengo la menor idea de donde se encuentra, así que es mejor que vayas a la casa de su abuela, la tranquilices con algún invento y si se algo de él, te diré de inmediato ¿Ok? —Ino descifro todas las palabras de Sasuke como una orden, pero no, ella no quería obedecerle, quería encontrar al rubio también, pero le tocaba hacer lo que Sasuke le dijo, solo para que la abuela de Naruto no se preocupe cuando se dé cuenta que su nieto no ha llegado.

Con solamente asentir la cabeza, le dio la espalda a los tres chicos y empezó a caminar, Sasuke miro a su lado, estaba Hinata completamente sudada y respirando agitada. —Ve con ella. —Dijo, Hinata levanto una ceja y negó con la cabeza. — ¿Quieres que le pase algo? ¡Naruto adora a esa chica! —Dijo, Hinata no tuvo de otra que obedecer y salir tras la rubia que ya estaba empezando a alentar su paso, miro hacia atrás y sonrió al ver a Hinata.

—Solo te voy a acompañar hasta la casa de Naruto. —Dijo, Ino mostro una sonrisa.

….

Ese lugar le era conocido, había estado allí, por una razón extraña lo recordaba muy bien y claro que lo hacía ¡Sus recuerdos habían vuelto! Esos recuerdos que había perdido y que ni siquiera sabía que los tenía.

Movió la hoja de la palmera hacia un lado para poder entrar y el lugar seguía igual a como lo mostraba su mente, completamente destrozado, el mismo castillo donde soñó estar, el mismo lugar en el que supuestamente vio a Ino y su madre pelearse, el mismo lugar en el que sus padres murieron, el mismo lugar en el que perdió sus recuerdos y el mismo lugar en el que el odio hacia Sakura, Sasuke y Hinata comenzó.

Se arrodillo cuando sintió sus fuerzas perderse, tenía miedo, no sabía porque, pero lo tenía, una mano que antes podría ser desconocida le toco el hombro y se voltio para verlo, llevaba su cabello suelto igual al de su sueño donde se hizo pasar por su padre, Naruto sonrió.

— ¿Cómo se siente saber todo eso? —Pregunto el pelinegro mientras se sentaba a su lado.

—Pues… ¿Tu qué crees? —Contesto el rubio, antes se habría quedado paralizado sin poder hablar, pero ahora no, ahora hasta podía levantarse y golpear el rostro del chico que estaba frente a él.

Orochimaru, ese era su nombre, estiro su mano para que el rubio se levante y así fue, el rubio la tomo y quedo de pie frente a los oscuros ojos del hombre _serpiente,_ Naruto frunció el ceño, Orochimaru le mostro una de esas sonrisas a la que Naruto reconoció, ¿Acaso era él el Youkai quería comérselo hace un mes? Se preguntó mientras veía como Orochimaru negaba con la cabeza.

—Recordar tus recuerdos y tu actitud ¿No fue suficiente? —Pregunto Orochimaru caminando alrededor del rubio. —Saber que tus padres murieron ¿Tampoco lo es? —Seguía caminando a su alrededor, Naruto no podía sentir miedo, pero una parte de su cuerpo, la misma que lo controlaba cuando no tenía recuerdos estaba allí, sin irse, porque en ese momento, estaba como una estatua, sin poder moverse o hablar.

Orochimaru se detuvo en la espalda de Naruto, muchas ideas pasaron por su mente al hacer este eso, podía salir corriendo, podía gritar, podía golpearlo, pero no, esa maldita personalidad cobarde que lo controlaba estaba apoderándose de él, haciéndolo cambiar de un momento a otro y no quería eso, quería hacer lo que hacía antes y para hacer eso necesitaba de él, aunque lo odiaba, sabía muy bien que lo necesitaba y también sabía que lo amaba más de lo que cree odiarlo.

Soltó el aire contenido por la boca cuando no sintió la presencia de Orochimaru, se desplomo en el suelo buscando una manera de como volver a su casa y no regresar a ese lugar, ya no le interesaba la idea de seguir recordando, cada cosa del pasado le dolía hasta el punto de destrozarlo y él no quería eso, justo en ese momento quería volver a su vida común y eso, era lo que iba a hacer.

…

Caminando por ese bosque por solamente dos minutos, ningún Youkai se le acercaba y él no se le acercaba a Ninguno. Llego hasta la salida, su mente le hizo ver una salida más sencilla, cuando llego a ella lo primero que hizo fue regresar a su casa y allí estaba Ino, llego hasta donde él dándole un abrazo y Naruto le correspondió de inmediato.

— ¡Me preocupaste! —Dijo, casi llorando. — ¿Dónde te encontrabas? —Sus preguntas no iban a ser respondidas, el rubio volvió a su estado de shock, solo que esta vez, si se veía destrozado.

Ino comprendió y lo apretó más para hacerle saber que ''todo iba a marchar bien'' pero sabía que las cosas no iban a ser así, y lo supo aún más cuando el rostro de la peli rosa y el de Sasuke se apareció delante de sus ojos, haciendo que suelte al rubio y los mire.

—Ustedes. —Dijo con desdén. — ¿Qué hacen aquí? —Pregunto el rubio, su mirada daba al suelo, su piel estaba pálida y su cuerpo tambaleaba. — ¿A que vinieron? ¡Váyanse! —Dijo, sus ojos se cerraron y solo sintió que los brazos de alguien lo detuvieron para que no callera al suelo.

…

El sol en su ventana lo despertó, parpadeo varias veces para acostumbrarse al ardiente sol que hacia ese día, se levantó de su cama para fijarse de que no estaba soñando y no era así estaba en su casa, en su mundo, en lo que una vez tuvo y no quería perder, camino hasta al baño de su cuarto se aseo todo lo necesario y se puso la ropa de su trabajo, al salir, su abuela lucía un vestido rojo y llevaba su larga cabellera rubia suelta. —Hasta que despiertas. —Dice, golpeándolo en el brazo con su bastón. —Ino. ¡Muchacha! —Grita la anciana llamando la atención de la rubia, quien llega al comedor corriendo con una bandeja de comida en sus manos, pone un plato de pan en el centro y se sienta cuando la abuela de Naruto le da la orden.

— ¿Cómo te sientes Naru-Chan? —Pregunta, untando mermelada a su tostada.

—Pues bien. —Contesta el rubio, toma un poco de su café y mira a su abuela. — ¿Por qué nos miras de esa forma, abuelita? —Sonríe cuando su abuela le pasa mantequilla a la tostada y la moja con café.

—Tú lo sabes muy bien. —Le contesto la anciana frunciendo el ceño. —Recuperas tus memorias y le cuentas solo a esta chica. —Le dijo sin darle tiempo de responderle, Naruto abre sus ojos ¿Cómo es que su abuela sabe todo eso? Se preguntó, la sonrisa de su abuela se vuelve intensa, la reconoce de inmediato y toma el brazo de Ino tirándola al suelo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Le pregunta, Orochimaru toma su cuerpo verdadero y sonríe, —Me descubriste. —Dijo, su voz sonó áspera, un grito se escuchó desde el sótano, Naruto iba a correr hasta allá, pero su abuela apareció por la puerta.

— ¿Cómo no va a reconocerte si yo _su abuela_ no usa un bastón? —Dice la rubia mirando con desdén a Orochimaru.

—Nos volvemos a encontrar… Tsunade. —Le dijo el pelinegro, su mano se estiro levantando el cuerpo de Ino. — ¿Quién es esta bella rubia? —Pregunta, sus ojos van en dirección del rubio quien ya se quedó en posición paralitica.

—Una amiga. —Dijo Tsunade. — ¿Quieres soltarla?

— ¿Para qué quieres que la suelte? ¿No podrías tu hacer que la suelte?

— ¿Acaso… me estas retando? —Tsunade puso una mirada atemorizante. —De verdad tienes agallas… de papel.

Orochimaru empieza a reírse a carcajadas, mientras hace que el cuerpo de Ino golpee contra la pared una y otra vez, el último golpe, la rubia esta inconsciente, ni Naruto ni Tsunade pudieron moverse de su sitio. Solamente pudieron ver, como el cuerpo de Ino caía lentamente por la pared hasta desplomarse en el suelo, respirando con dificultad.

* * *

 _ **Hola! Capitulo número cinco :3 cuantos ya odian a Orochimaru (/°n°/) sé que son muchos, los puedo contar ewe ok no xD espero que… no voy a decir gustar…. Hayan ¿Disfrutado el capítulo? Yo que sé :c en fin, gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios, nos vemos en la próxima actualización que será más pronto de lo que creen (o eso espero yo)**_


	6. Ino

La lluvia comenzó de repente, junto con un intenso frio que invadía la casa Uzumaki, haciéndolos estremecerse. Pero lo peor de todo era Ino, quien se encontraba a quien le sangraba la cabeza y se movía por el dolor, Sasuke, la sujetaba tratando de calmarla, mientras que Naruto tenía en su mano el teléfono llamando una ambulancia para que fuese por ella. Ya que la última que llamo dijo que se había pinchado a mitad de camino y se tardaría en devolver, pero estaba consciente de que _él_ estaba haciendo una de las suyas. — _Si tan solo supiera detenerlo. –_ Pensó el rubio mirando con sus ojos lloroso a Ino.

Mientras tanto, Sakura y Hinata buscaban la manera de revivirla con algún hechizo, pero lastimosamente ninguno de ellos funcionaba.

 _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué de todas las personas tenía que ser Ino?_ Volvió a pensar Naruto.

No tenían de otra, tendría que llevar a Ino a un hospital por su propia cuenta, pero el rostro pálido de Tsunade al llegar a la sala les hizo asustar, pero lo que dijo, los dejo a cada uno de ellos con el corazón palpitando como si fuese a salirse del pecho.

— ¡Mierda! —Grito Tsunade, inclinándose en el piso.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa? —Pregunto Sakura.

— ¡Las calles se han inundado! —Volvió a Gritar Tsunade, sus ojos se dirigían al rostro de Ino, que poco a poco se iba volviendo más pálido. Ellos no sabían que hacer, el golpe que recibió en la cabeza podía detenerse, pero la puñalada que recibió en su estómago no.

Naruto estaba enojado, se le podía ver en el rostro, se estaba arrepintiendo un poco de ir a ese lugar con Ino ¡Tuvo que haberla dejado! Se estaba sintiendo patético, trato de ver si no estaba bajo uno de esos trucos que hacia Orochimaru para hacerle ver cosas que no existen, pero no, todo era tan real como el dolor que estaba sintiendo al ver a Ino moribunda. Su mente empezó con buscar mil y una manera de asesinar a ese Youkai serpiente, pero aunque tenía muchas, ninguna les serviría de nada, y no sabía porque pensaba eso.

—N…Naru-Chan. —Dijo la rubia, buscando a Naruto.

El rubio no dudo en acercarse, tomo la mano de Ino y esta la apretó con fuerzas. Una sonrisa de dibujo en el rostro de ambos.

—Satisface tu necesidad. —Susurro la rubia, acariciándole la mano con la yema de sus dedos.

— ¿De qué hablas? —Pregunto el rubio, miro a Sasuke como si este fuese a responderle, pero el pelinegro no hizo más que mirar al suelo.

— ¡Vamos! —Dijo la rubia, quejándose del dolor. —Sé muy bien que quieres saber todas las cosas de tu pasado. Hazlo ¿Si? Por mí. —Naruto podía sentir como la voz de Ino sonaba débil, pero aun así estaba hablando.

Diciéndole las cosas que evidentemente quería, pero negaba querer.

Los ojos de la rubia se cerraron y un suspiro salió de su boca. —Naru… te quiero. —Dijo ella, agitándose aún más.

—Ino… Oye. ¿Ino? ¡INO! —Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de Inmediato, la boca de Ino comenzó a sangrar mientras intentaba decir algo, Naruto coloco sus manos en la boca de la rubia, pero esta sonrió. Sasuke quería hacer algo, su mano fue directo al hombro del rubio, pero este lo movió haciendo que la mano de Sasuke caiga al suelo y lo miro con puro desdén. — ¡Todo esto es culpa de ustedes tres! —Dijo, señalándolos a cada uno de ellos mientras lloraba. — ¿Qué esperan? ¡Váyanse! —Volvió a decir. —Pero mañana… porque las calles están inundadas, gracias a un demonio con cara de serpiente.

—Naruto. —Dijo Tsunade, captando su atención. —No tienen la culpa y tú lo sabes. —Su abuela tenía razón, él era así antes de perder sus recuerdos, pero habían vuelto al igual que su comportamiento anterior, donde culpaba a las personas de las que estaba seguro que siempre van a estar allí junto a él a pesar de todo, ya que era más fácil lidiar que culpar al verdadero culpable, quería cambiar eso, pero no podía.

Se levantó del suelo, miro por la ventana, no estaba lloviendo, había un sol tan radiante y las calles se podían ver intactas. Otra confusión más ¿Qué estaba pasando?

El teléfono empezó a sonar, Naruto corrió hasta donde él y contesto, la risa de Orochimaru fue lo primero que se escuchó.

— _Joven, llegaremos un poco tarde, nuestras llantas se pincharon._ —Dijo, era la voz de la chica que lo atendió, la chica de la ambulancia, los ojos de Naruto se abrieron como platos al igual que su boca. — ¿Fue tan fácil engañarlos o es que tengo un poder asombroso? ¿Cómo está la calle? ¿Inundada? ¿Normal? ¿Soleada? ¿Lluviosa? —Y entonces entendió, era un truco, la serpiente había usado un truco para hacerles creer a todos ellos que estaba lloviendo e incluso las calles se inundaron, y lo peor es que ¡Fingió ser alguien de una ambulancia! Y todo para que Ino muriera. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué carajos estaba haciendo eso?

Colgó el teléfono, miro a los presentes y se dejó caer en el suelo.

…

Una semana, exactamente una semana había pasado desde la muerte de Ino, el rubio estaba destrozado, su mirada lo demostraba, miraba la tumba de su amiga-hermana como si tuviese ganas de sacarla, aunque sabía, que eso era imposible.

Seguía buscando en su cabeza una manera en la que Orochimaru muriera, pero no, por más que rebuscaba en su pasado no encontraba rastros de Orochimaru, era como si esa parte de su mente lo absorbiera y solo le mostrara bellos momentos con sus padres, con Sasuke o con las dos chicas que lo salvaron de morir el día que estaba con Ino en ese lugar, Ino, ella, su amiga, su hermana, la había perdido por culpa de Orochimaru y se iba a vengar, iba a destruir a Orochimaru a como dé lugar, nada ni mucho menos nadie, lo detendría, porque su odio hacia él había aumentado desde aquel incidente que paso hace muchos años.

La peli rosa lo estaba observando junto con Tsunade, Hinata y Sasuke, pero este último fue el primero en acercársele, tomándolo de la mano, Naruto la apretó y dejo caer su cabeza en el hombro de Sasuke.

—Ayúdame… a recordar completamente.

— ¿No me odias? —Pregunto, sabiendo que no era momento de saberlo, pero lo necesitaba.

—Me odio más a mí. Porque aunque lo intente, no puedo odiarte, y eso es porque yo, Sasuke, te amo.

El pelinegro lo abrazo. —No has dormido bien esta semana. Vámonos, va a llover. Tienes que descansar.

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo! Solo tarde ¿5 días? No sé cuánto tarde :c pero lo hice rápido ¿verdad? En fin, gracias de verdad por haber leído este sensual y corto capítulo de este misterioso y ¿Entretenido fic? Alguien me dijo ''me gusta, pero deberías modificar el sinopsis'' tiene razón XD No soy bueno en ellos :c asi que #NoSeQueHacer okno ya mejor dejemos esto hasta aquí y nos leemos hasta la próxima vez!**

 **O esperen antes de irme xD ¿Quieren que actualice todos los viernes?**


	7. ¿Secuestro?

Un mes, un maldito mes sin su queridísima amiga, hermana y hasta cómplice Ino, la rubia en verdad era importante para él, por culpa de su partida Naruto se convirtió en un ser solitario, no llegaba temprano al trabajo, en vez de ir a su casa, decidía irse a tomar licor. Es que por supuesto, tenía que quitar su dolor de alguna u otra manera y esa, esa era la única solución _gran imbécil que eres._ Le hubiera dicho Ino si lo viera de esa forma tan acabada.

Cuando termino la que parecía ser su quinta copa. El pelinegro llego hasta donde él –como todas las malditas noches –. Y lo recogía, hasta llevarlo a su casa. En eso ya estaba.

—Y tú, chico sexy. —Le dijo el rubio, sonrió producto de la embriaguez. — ¿Por qué dejaste ir a Ino? No, no, mejor ¿Por qué dejamos ir a Ino? —Cuando quiso decir otra cosa más. Sakura llego también al rescate, la chica llego con el taxi, el estado en el que lo veían era diferente a los otros, claro estaba hablándoles cosa que no había hecho las veces anteriores. — ¡Pero si es la peli-chicle! —Empezó aplaudiendo como si estuviese festejando algo y claro, una sonrisa estaba en su rostro, una de esas que marcaba decepción, pura decepción.

—Ya. Ya, Tranquilo Naruto, estamos aquí siempre aunque nos insultes. —Dijo la chica de cabello rosa, haciendo que el rubio entre en el taxi.

Sasuke se sentó a su lado, haciendo que el rubio ponga su cabeza en su pecho, le acariciaba el cabello como si fuese un perro. —Oye. Sasuke ¿No crees que sea un tonto? —No estaba hipando, no se escuchaba como la voz de un borracho. —Ino estuviese en este mismo momento insultándome ¿Sabes?

Solo recibió una caricia, una que lo hizo cerrar sus ojos, una que seguramente fuese recibido de Ino cuando lo acostara a dormir.

…

Un día de descanso, eso necesitaba su jefe se lo había dado y le alegro el hecho de saber eso, lo primero que iba a hacer era ir al lugar en el que Ino fue sepultada. Cuando una mano lo sujeto del antebrazo, sus ojos se abrieron asustados, era Orochimaru, quien sonreía con la típica sonrisa de ''soy el mejor''.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Pregunto el rubio, sin siquiera percatarse de que no estaba en su habitación.

El viento de la calle hizo que su cabello rubio se moviera, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba dentro de su recamara y de que la persona que estaba a su lado, agarrándolo no era Orochimaru, era un tipo que nunca en su vida había visto, pero ¿Quién era y porque carajos le sonreía como si él si lo conociera? Quiso preguntarle, pero su voz en ese momento ni siquiera funcionaba, ¿Por qué? Pregunto en sus pensamientos y estuvo seguro de que aquel chico le leyó el pensamiento, porque sonrió.

—Solo espera… Naruto. —Dijo este pelirrojo señalando hasta el bosque de los demonios.

…

Al bajar, el pelirrojo sonrío caminando, Naruto no lo siguió, era obvio, no conocía a esa persona y lo peor de todo era que los estaba llamando con la mano para que se le acerque y por alguna razón que ni siquiera pudo mencionar fue hasta donde él.

El bosque era diferente, los Youkai o demonios se movían con más rapidez de la que solían frecuentar, algunos tenían alas, otros tenían espinas de hielo en su espalda y algunos tenían apariencia mucho más humana que los otros, Naruto solo lo miro, lo reconoció, ese maldito que más bien parecía un humano con algo de cabello en su cuerpo, era el mismo que lo olfateo y lo dejo vivo, era el mismo chico que vio en su sueño de la noche anterior, era el mismo que se le estaba acercando con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Así que… ¿Naruto? —Frunció el entrecejo, luego sonrío lamiéndose los labios y tomo la barbilla del rubio.

El tipo pelinegro levanto su mano y de inmediato el pelirrojo que lo trajo a ese lugar apareció. —Dígame… mi amo. —Dijo este, estaba completamente descamisado, en el lado derecho de su pecho había una marca de tres garras, Naruto las miro, el pelirrojo noto eso y se le acerco.

—Son hechas por los Youkai de fuego y hielo. —Dijo, tomo la mano de Naruto para que este la agarre y sin tener vergüenza, su mano paso por todo el pecho del pelirrojo. —Soy Gaara. Un gusto. —Una sonrisa en su rostro y el rubio asintió con la cabeza, no era necesario decir su nombre, después de todo al parecer todos allí lo conocían.

— ¿Dónde… estoy?

Gaara miro al pelinegro, quien hizo un movimiento con su mano para que el pelirrojo se fuera y lo hizo, en cuanto no lo vio cerca, se le acerco a Naruto. —Estas en la profundidad del bosque. —Le contesto él, tomándolo del antebrazo y arrastrándolo a quien sabe dónde.

….

— ¿Dónde está Naruto? —Pregunto Tsunade al trio de chicos parados en la puerta, la primera en reaccionar fue Hinata, quien miro a sus compañeros con preocupación y luego a la abuela de Naruto, quiso decir algo, pero su voz se paralizo al instante. —Pregunte… ¿Dónde está mi nieto?

—Vinimos a buscarlo, dijo que iría a donde Ino. —Contesto Sakura, señalando con su dedo al pelinegro. — ¿No es así Sasuke?

El asintió con la cabeza, no estaban seguros de que estaba pasando en ese momento.

—Con razón. Por un momento sentí la presencia de un ser, pero pensé que era Naruto o alguno de ustedes…

— ¿Qué sensación? —Dijo Sasuke, dudando de las palabras de aquella mujer que parecía más madre que abuela.

—La sensación de _otro como Naruto._

Y sí, eso era cierto ¡Joder! Ese tipo había vuelto para joderles la vida como lo había hecho antes ¿Y si esta vez había vuelto más fuerte? ¿Y si esta vez estaba buscando venganza? ¿Y si quería acabar con el rubio? Todas esas preguntas invadían su mente, haciéndolo temblar, haciéndolo pensar que perdería a su chico por segunda vez y ¡No! ¡Mierda no! No lo iba permitir, prefería morir unas quinientas setenta y siete mil veces si es que era posible a volver a perder a Naruto.

Dio un largo suspiro, imaginándose a ese chico lastimando a su chico, si algo malo le pasaba a Naruto, lo mataría, lo iba a matar no le importaba si el hechizo no se iba a romper, pero que odiaba la idea de volver a perderlo. Si él tan solo supiera cuento le costó buscar a Naruto.

Si por un momento, se pusiera a pensar todo lo que hizo para salir del averno junto con sus dos queridísimas amigas, solo para buscar y salvarlo, lo entendería, pero ¡No! Nunca se pondría a pensar en esas cosas estando del lado de Orochimaru. En verdad cuanto odiaba a ese tipo maniático, por culpa del rechazo hizo todo eso, por no tener su amor le hizo eso a Naruto pero ¿Acaso no podía entender que el amor no se rogaba ni se exigía? No, era similar a la manada que tenía por cuidadores, unas mierdas de personas que preferían mil y una veces a una persona que le diera algo a cambio. Estaba seguro de que ese chico lo quería porque sabía controlar más que nadie en esa aldea una espada de fuego.

Otro suspiro más, muchas más ganas de abandonar todo y asesinar a ese maldito brujo resentido, y eso iba a hacer, ni siquiera sabía lo que las chicas estaban hablando y como todo caballero que por supuesto no era, las dejo con las bocas abiertas a todas tres.

Sakura que era como un chicle, tomo su espada y corrió detrás de Sasuke, la chica que aún estaba conmocionada por todo lo que la abuela de Naruto le dijo, se dio cuenta de eso y corrió detrás de ellos igualmente.

Tsunade los iba a imitar, pero ella tenía que hacer algo importante, algo en un lugar que no podía decirle a nadie…

…

— ¡Oye, estúpido! —Grito la chica de cabello rosa, haciendo que las plantas eviten el paso a Sasuke, pero este los cortaba con su espada, Hinata desde atrás seguía sin entender ¡Si tan solo no fuese quedado impresionada!

Cuando estaba por decir algo, tropezó con un brazo, lanzo un grito, Sasuke y Sakura se voltearon para verla y al devolverse corriendo, notaron que aquel brazo era el del rubio.

….

— ¡Oye! —Grito el rubio, quejándose del lugar en el que estaban, hacía calor, parecía como si estuviesen dentro de un horno.

Ese chico de cabello negro y ojos llenos de ira, lo miraron sacándolo de un jalón.

—Primero, ¿Por qué te cortaste un brazo y se parecía a uno mío? Segundo ¿Cómo es que te creció? Tercero ¿Dónde estamos? Y cuarto ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

El chico levanto la palma de su mano levantando solamente cuatro dedos, bajo uno. —Así distraigo a lo que te vengan a buscar. —Dejo caer otro dedo para que queden solamente dos. —Soy un demonio ¿Qué esperabas? —Otra respuesta contestada, otro dedo bajado. —Estamos viajando al pasado y soy Sai… tu peor enemigo…

…..

* * *

 _ **Como les prometí, estoy actualizando cada viernes :3, bueno, solo quería decirles que este fic está desarrollándose de a poco D: tengo que desarrollarlo rápido, pero no sé qué pasa con mi mente que al momento de tenerlo escrito en el cuaderno y traspasarlo a la computadora, muchas cosas cambian D: y quedo como D: ¿Cómo es que de ''Ino murió, Ino ya no estaba y el rubio estaba acabado por eso'' llego a ser lo que escribí? Luego no encuentro respuestas y se me pasa jajaj okno nos vemos el próximo viernes y no espero que se lean el próximo fic que estaré subiendo también por aquí, pero subirá cuando acabe con este ewe. Bye y que la pasen genialongo :D.**_


	8. Agonía Parte 1

Seguía quejándose por culpa del dolor que estaba sintiendo en su estómago, el pobre había recibido más de dos puñaladas en ese lugar y lo peor de todo es que no se podía agarrar para detener la sangre, no, ese maldito de Sai lo tenía amarrado con unas cadenas, sufría, de verdad lo estaba haciendo entonces vio que aquel tipejo sonreía como maniático y le acaricio la cara. —No te preocupes… a decir verdad… te sentirás bien al terminar.

¿Acaso estaba loco? ¿Cómo se iba a sentir bien? No, obvio era mentira, simplemente estaba jugándole una mala broma, seguramente era Orochimaru jugando con su mente otra vez, pero no, el dolor era muy fuerte como para ser una mentira.

Entonces, cerro sus ojos escucho la risa de Sai otra vez.

…

 ** _Abrió sus ojos asustado, no estaba en aquella cueva, no, estaba en un lugar que extrañamente reconoció, era su casal la misma que vio en los recuerdos que le entrego Sasuke. Y se encontraba esta vez ahí, sintiéndose tan… ¿Cómodo?_**

 ** _Cuando las manos del pelinegro lo sujetaron de la cintura se sobresaltó asustado ¡Uy! Sí que se asustó el pobre porque hasta lanzo un grito que seguramente fue escuchado por todos los de la aldea. Empezó a reparar la aldea, muchos árboles, pocas casas espera… ¿No era ese el bosque Kanoha? ¿No era ese mismo lugar en el que los seres malditos Vivian? Si, era ese y estaba siendo habitado por ¿Humanos? No, claro que esas cosas no eran humanos, y si eran humanos ¿Cómo es que podían volar?_**

 ** _Prefirió ignorar eso, el rubio sintió la necesidad de preguntarle sobre los tipos esos que salieron volando, pero lo que dijo fue completamente diferente._**

 ** _— ¿Por qué llegaste ahora? —Le pregunto se escuchó completamente celoso._**

 ** _No tuvo una respuesta más que un beso en sus labios, no tuvo de otra que abrazarlo por el cuello aunque en realidad quería gritarle ¿Era él así antes? Como es que cambio cuando perdió sus recuerdos, de algo estaba seguro, y era que lo que estaba pasando en ese momento era que estaba volviendo a viajar a los recuerdos del pasado, de los que Sasuke hablaba, pero eran puestos por Sai, y sabía que este no le estaba jugando una mala pasada, ya que se sentía tan magníficamente real. Bueno, entonces se quedó allí recostado al árbol mientras sentía aquellos labios de Sasuke, joder sí que se sentía tan bien. De pronto el azabache se alejó._**

 ** _— ¿Oíste eso?_**

 ** _— ¿Qué cosa? —Bueno, aunque era valiente antes, todavía se podía asustar tan fácilmente, empezó a buscar ese sonido y miro a Sasuke frunciendo el entrecejo. — ¿Qué cosa?_**

 ** _Sasuke solo se empezó a reír, mierda, sí que se asustaba fácil ese chico ¿Eh? Después de que le regalara otros besos más en los labios le contesto la pregunta._**

 ** _— ¿El sonido de mi corazón?_**

 ** _Pensó en recibir un beso, pero lo que recibió del oji azul no fue más que un fuerte golpe en el estómago con su rodilla. — ¡Me has asustado! —Y supo que se mereció el golpe, había jugado._**

 ** _La voz de Kushina hizo que ambos abandonaran sus besos, era demasiado tarde en verdad y debían ir a dormirse._**

 ** _…_**

 ** _A la mañana siguiente, la puerta de la habitación de Naruto empezó a sonar, el rubio se levantó para ver de quien se trataba y era su madre, tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y le regalo un beso en su mejilla, ¡Vaya! Esa mujer sí que era hermosa, parecía una modelo de las revistas._**

 ** _—Ve a buscar la leche… Sasuke te está esperando. —Naruto asintió, salió corriendo como alma que lleva al diablo y su madre negó con la cabeza, sonreía, sabía muy bien cuanto se querían esos dos._**

 ** _Cuando llego, miro, frunció el ceño, ese Sasuke traicionero estaba con él, estaba con ese estúpido de Sai mirándose mientras ordeñaban la vaca y lo peor de todo es que sonreían, si estaban sonriendo y hasta enamorados parecían, pateo con fuerzas el piso y dio la espalda para regresarse a su recamara o tal vez iría al bosque, allí nadie lo molestaba._**

 ** _— ¡No quiero ver a nadie! —Vocifero, tomo su espada por si acaso se encontraba con uno de los Youkai malignos y pelear con ellos, estaba enojado, ver a Sasuke con su peor enemigo lo puso así ¿Por qué? Pues porque ese tal Sai además de ser un maldito hechicero estaba enamorado de Sasuke y lo peor es que ese ni lo notaba._**

 ** _…_**

— ¡No! ¡Maldita sea, Sakura! —El azabache estaba enojado sosteniendo la cabeza de Naruto, ¿Cómo es que estaba muerto y todavía lo sentía sollozar? Era evidente, esa cabeza que estaba sosteniendo era un truco.

La peli rosa era de esas pocas personas a las que le duraba la confianza, ya había visto la cabeza de Naruto y ya estaba muerto, lo estaba repitiendo varias veces y lo único que conseguía eran gritos, gritos de negación provenientes de sus amigos de cabellos negros, esos sí que no se rendían para nada.

Sakura llego a pensar que Naruto estaba vivo, pero mierda ¿Cómo iba a pensar eso cuando estaba viéndole la cabeza a Sasuke en las manos? ¿Cómo?, a decir verdad Sasuke era de los que no rendían, Hinata era la persona que buscaba otra solución, pero ella, ella, era la típica persona que al ver alguna pequeñísima prueba se rendía y comenzaba a hacer otra cosa, eso lo vivió cuando esa cosa paso y perdieron a Naruto.

Pero en ese momento, solo en ese momento prefirió creer en sus dos compañeros, tal vez no se equivocaban, tal vez le decía la verdad, tal vez, pero solo tal vez Naruto estaba vivo.

…

Tocio escupiendo sangre, había vuelto al mundo del presente y eso sí que lo molesto ¿Por qué siempre lo sacaban de sus recuerdos? ¿Era tan malo lo que había pasado antes? Debía ser así como para que hagan tanto misterio en revelarlo.

Sintió los zapatos de Sai resonar en el suelo ese tipo tenía en sus manos una pequeña daga de plata, esa misma que uso para lastimarlo en el estómago, la misma a la que se refirió con '' ** _Ella te mostrara las cosas que te duelen. Pero no te preocupes, cuando veas ese pasado, la puñalada dolerá menos''._** Pero estaba mintiendo, ese estaba igual de loco como cuando estaban en el pasado. Sí, porque la verdad estaba recordando de a poco.

— ¿Y qué piensas del pequeño recuerdo? —Lo toco con la daga en el mentón, Naruto lo miro, esa misma mirada con el entrecejo fruncido de antes, ¡Vaya! Sai como recordaba esa mirada.

—Suéltame de una vez. Así podre romperte la cara. ¿Eres tan cobarde que atas?

Esa era la faceta que buscaba del rubio ¿Enserio tuvo que torturarlo y mandarlo al pasado para que volviera?

Ni siquiera cuando lo acosaba o cuando lo olfateo vio esa faceta donde sabia defenderse pero ahora, justo ahora lo estaba viendo moverse con ira, tratando de soltarse de las cadenas y lo oía gruñir.

Pero recibió una patada en la herida, una de las fuertes y allí quedo con los ojos cerrados, volvió al pasado.

 ** _—Naruto… tu poder especial. —Su madre le sonrió sobándole las mejillas, el rubio aparto su cara de inmediato, sabia cuan especial eran sus poderes, pero no los quería, carajos el quería estar con Sasuke solamente, eso era lo único que necesitaba de verdad._**

 ** _Su madre lo miro con tristeza, ella quería al mismo Sasuke de antes, el mismo que le decía ''te amo'' pero entonces le dijo la verdad de sus poderes y cambio ¿Por qué? Cambio solamente porque se enteró que tenía un poder diferente a los de todos, si era por eso, demostraba todo lo que Naruto los amaba._**

 ** _Todos los de la aldea podían hacer lo mismo, pero él, el rubio era un maldito Youkai, uno de esos que poseía todos los poderes, era similar a Sai porque podía convertirse en humano o en demonio cuando se le diera la gana._**

 ** _—Eres un celestial. —Dijo su madre._**

 ** _— ¿Qué es ser un celestial?_**

 ** _—Puedes convertirte en humano o en demonio cuando quieras. —Le dijo su madre, eso ya lo sabía así que asintió con la cabeza. —Naciste en un eclipse lunar, yo… soy un… ángel, Naruto._**

 ** _No entendía absolutamente nada, cada palabra que su madre decía lo dejaba más confuso de lo que ya estaba, Kushina se levantó del sillón. —Naruto, tu padre es un demonio Youkai, yo un Youkai del cielo, nuestros poderes se unieron y tu naciste, al hacerlo, heredaste ambos poderes._**

 ** _— ¿Es eso un Youkai celestial?_**

 ** _—Tu sangre sirve para crear nuevas especies, con tu sangre, Orochimaru podría volverse inmortal, por eso te quiere tanto._**

 ** _—Pero tanto él como nosotros somos inmortales._**

 ** _—Pero Naruto, nosotros podemos morir… tú no, si Orochimaru tiene tu sangre y crea más de tu especie, se volverá fuerte y será indestructible._**

 ** _Sasuke entro a la sala, Kushina ya sabía que tenía que irse, en esa aldea el único que lo calmaba era ese azabache atemorizante._**

 ** _Cuando no vio a la madre de Naruto allí, cubrió los ojos del rubio, se sentó detrás de él y le beso el cuello. — ¿Cómo está mi bello príncipe?_**

 ** _—Pues… se puede decir que ¿Confundido?_**

 ** _Cuando Sasuke libero los ojos del rubio, este miro hacia atrás y se dejó besar un poco más de Sasuke, esos besos, ambos podrían estar así hasta que el mundo se acabe._**

…

Naruto recordó ese día, fue uno antes de que la tragedia pasara y el primero igual, era el mismo día de la tragedia, pero ¿Por qué no podía recordarlo?

….

Ahora estaban en casa de Tsunade la pobre se estaba aguantando los gritos de estos como lo hacía antes, a decir verdad los extrañaba mucho, eran los únicos que podían ver la sonrisa del rubio seguido, recordó la vez que Naruto corrió hasta donde Sasuke a contarle las cosas que había hecho, ni siquiera a sus padres se las dijo.

Les dio a todos ellos un plato de la sopa que les hacía, ellos empezaron a dar sorbos.

—Naruto no está muerto… yo puedo sentirlo llorar. —Dijo el pelinegro.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza, a decir verdad Sasuke no se equivocó la primera vez ¿Por qué se equivocaría ahora?

—Si ese estúpido de Sai tiene que ver en esto, juro que voy a partirle esa bonita cara… —Dijo la pelinegra, ella también sospechaba de él.

….

—A ellos ni siquiera les importas ¿Sabes? —Seguía lastimándolo con sus palabras, era verdad lo que dijo, con cada viaje al pasado las heridas dolían menos.

Sai estaba a punto de golpear en la herida, pero se detuvo al instante. —Sé que quieres recordar la tragedia, pero no te daré el gusto. —La daga fue directo al brazo del rubio, toco aquella herida enterrándole las uñas, solo podía escuchar los gritos de este, los estaba disfrutando caramba, parecían música para sus oídos.

—En este siglo… esto es un delito. —Dijo, volviendo a escupir sangre.

— ¿Y cómo les vas a explicar que no moriste con tantas puñaladas? Digo, un humano no las resistiría.

Y tenía un buen punto de vista, si se ponía a pensar bien, probablemente fuese asesinado por ellos al instante y Sai fuese hasta premiado por todos, ¿Por qué? Por matar a un Youkai y ¿Qué dirían las noticias sobre él? Pues cambiarían de opinión, eso era obvio, ya no sería ni un suertudo, ni mucho menos un chico especial.

Cuando sintió la daga en su cuello lanzo otro grito, le dolía de verdad pero, ¿Por qué no viajaba a sus recuerdos?

— ¿Quieres ver tu pasado? —Le pregunto, Naruto hizo un movimiento brusco para ver si podía soltarse, pero todo lo que hacía era en vano, maldito Sai cuanto lo odiaba. —No te golpeare en el estómago por ahora.

¿Acaso era ese el lugar que lo hacía viajar al pasado?

Sai seguía apuñalando cada parte del cuerpo del rubio sin tocarle el estómago, claramente ese era el lugar que no debía tocar, quería hacerlo sufrir solamente un poco más para poder vengarse y al hacerlo recordar estaba seguro de que estaba siendo perdonado.

—Te diré algo, niño bonito… _ten tus recuerdos._ —Y golpeo aquella zona con una varilla, más sangre salió de su boca y su viaje… había comenzado.

* * *

 **Hey! Sí que me estoy volviendo sincero *o* pensé que me convertiría en German con su famosa frase ''subo videos todos los viernes (En mi caso sería capitulo) pero yo si cumplo ¿Eh? Bueno, este capítulo lo corte en la mejor parte (O al menos eso creo) jej bueno, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ósea el próximo viernes ewe y como siempre gracias por leer y por favor ¿Podrían apoyarme con un comentario? :C asi no me sentiré triste, aunque me siento feliz por la persona que comenta, gracias de verdad otra vez ejejej no me canso de decir gracias es que gracias a ti continuo el fanfic**


	9. Agonía Parte 2

**_Caminaba por el bosque, estaba solo, permanecía en silencio mientras se acurrucaba en el suelo, sentía ira, estaba demasiado triste como para ver al chico de pelo negro, sí, ese tipo le había mentido en sus narices._**

 ** _Se recostó en el suelo, cerró sus ojos con fuerzas y empezó a tararear la conversación de Sai y Sasuke._**

 ** _—Nos vemos en la noche. —Le había dicho Sai, sintió su sangre arder cuando le escucho decir a Sasuke que sí. Demonios quiso romperle la cara en miles de pedazos y esparcirlos para luego dárselos de comer a los perros._**

 ** _Sasuke se acostó a su lado, tenía una sonrisa en su rostro que decía ''sé que me escuchaste ¿Podrías disculparme?'' Pero solo recibió una mirada punzante, estaba tan enojado que fue incapaz de hablarle._**

 ** _—Dijeron que no querías hablar con nadie. —Sasuke sonrió de medio lado, siempre lo hacía cuando estaba con el rubio._**

 ** _Naruto estaba enojado, eso era obvio, pero por una razón solamente le mostro una pequeña sonrisa mientras ponía sus ojos en blanco y cambio su mirada hacia el cielo._**

 ** _—Todos aquí son feos. —Le contesto, su voz no tenía ese tono que Sasuke esperaba escuchar, a lo contrario podía notarla relajado._**

 ** _Sasuke sabía que Naruto le estaba mintiendo, pero solamente le siguió la corriente._**

 ** _— ¡Vaya!, como tú eres atractivo dices que nosotros somos... —Los dedos de Naruto fueron directo a los labios de Sasuke. Este se quedó callado por unos segundos._**

 ** _—No puedo llamarte feo. No lo eres, Sasuke. —El pelinegro mostro una de esas sonrisas llenas de picardía, ver al rubio de esa forma le pareció realmente atractivo, dio un beso en la nariz a este y lo vio fruncir el ceño._**

 ** _— ¡Sasuke! —Lo oyó gritar, tenía el entrecejo fruncido pero aun así sonreía._**

 ** _— ¿Qué? ¡Solo fue un simple beso!_**

 ** _Ya él estaba siendo perdonado, lo sabía._**

 ** _— ¿Beso? ¿Enserio? ¡Sasuke! Apenas me entero que debes morder y besar a la vez._**

 ** _—Bien, Bien, lo siento. —Otra sonrisa más, frecuentaba a hacerlo cuando de Naruto se trataba. —Pero… puedo darte una recompensa. —Le susurro, vio como el rubio se ponía nervioso sus ojos estaban volviendo a la forma natural. Se subió encima de Naruto, empezó con besarle el cuello. — ¿Sabes cómo hare eso? —El negó con la cabeza, esa era su respuesta, entonces Sasuke sonrió. —Pues te besare, te acariciare y…_**

 ** _Metió su mano bajo la camisa del rubio, pero se detuvo al escuchar el ruido de un grito ¿Qué era eso? se preguntaron ambos con la mirada al levantarse del suelo, miraron a todas partes, había humo saliendo de la aldea, se apresuraron y salieron corriendo._**

 ** _Lo primero que vieron al llegar fue a Sai, ese tipo estaba usando una copa en sus manos en la cual salían varias bolas de fuego, Naruto pensó en correr y tirarla al suelo, tal vez este solamente practicando algún tipo de hechizo, pero supo lo contrario cuando este ataco a uno de los guardias, estaba intentando ingresar en la habitación secreta._**

 ** _—Aléjate de ese lugar. —Escucharon la advertencia de Sakura, esta saco su espada, ella protegería ese cuarto con su vida si era necesario. Los ojos de la peli rosa le hicieron entender a Sasuke que no podría sola, la copa que Sai tenía al parecer conservaba mucho poder._**

 ** _El rubio quiso hacer algo, pero fue apartado por Sasuke pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no podía ponerse a pelear? Luchaba por caminar, pero el hechizo lanzado por el pelinegro (Sasuke) lo dejo sin poder moverse, quería hacer algo, necesitaba hacer algo._**

 ** _Sus fuerzas interiores, las soltó y un gran trueno cayo en el lugar, pudo moverse, pudo mover a Sakura del lugar, también pudo detener a Sai, pero hizo algo de lo que se arrepintió al instante, la puerta secreta estaba abierta y la sonrisa de Sai, llena de malicia le hizo arrepentirse aún más._**

 ** _Los pasos de Orochimaru se escucharon de inmediato, se arqueo sintiendo un escalofríos en todo su cuerpo, aquella bestia la tenían encerrada allí sin poder salirse para que no cometa locuras ¿Por qué querría Sai a Orochimaru? Se preguntaron esos tres mientras preparaban sus espadas para luchar, Sasuke estaba frente a Naruto, Sakura lo imito._**

 ** _—Dejen un poco de diversión para mí. —Dijo la pelinegra, apenas aparecía, bueno, sospecho que algo pasaba cuando vio el rayo de los celestiales. Naruto estaba detrás de ellos tres, respiraba hondo mientras intentaba dar paso al frente, pero ellos no se lo permitían, era como si lo estuvieran protegiendo pero no entendían el porqué, él era inmortal después de todo._**

 ** _Una risotada lleno el lugar, varios guardias llegaron corriendo, pero todos fueron atacados por Sai, quien les corto la cabeza como si fuesen muñecos de plástico._**

 ** _— ¿Dónde está esa mujer? —Pregunto Orochimaru, a lo mejor el viento estaba esperando por escuchar la voz de ese ser, ya que empezó a soplar asimilándose a un tornado que no tumbaba nada. Buscaba con su mirada los cabellos rojos de Kushina, ese era la persona que estaba buscando._**

 ** _No la encontraba, lanzo su mirada al azabache a su lado y movió la cabeza, lo que este hizo simplemente fue acabar con los próximos guardias que venían corriendo, el tiempo que paso ahí en ese lugar supo muy bien cuáles eran sus puntos débiles._**

 ** _Los guardias de cinturón amarillo, atacarlos por el cuello._**

 ** _Los de rojo, por la espalda._**

 ** _Y los verdes, esos eran los más fuertes, pero los más lentos cuando de rapidez sobrenatural se trataba y de esa manera los destruyo a todos ellos, dejando solamente a los cuatro chicos que seguían sin moverse._**

 ** _—Detente. —Exigieron Kushina y Minato, estos llegaron corriendo. Miraron con el ceño fruncido a Orochimaru, ellos conocían su plan cuando lo encerraron. Después de unos solo segundos, la pelirroja se encontraba frente a Orochimaru o era Orochimaru quien se encontraba frente a ella, respiraba con agitación mientras le pasaba la daga por el cuello, Minato no podía moverse, Sai le lanzo un hechizo, y ese era de los más fuertes._**

 ** _Querían moverse._**

 ** _Querían golpear a Orochimaru pero no podían dejar a Naruto solo. No podían._**

 ** _Sasuke si, el si podía, Sakura y Hinata servirían de guardias para él. Corrió y ataco a Orochimaru, fue una simple patada, una de esas que lo tumbo al suelo, pero entonces escucho un grito de parte de Naruto ¿Le pasaba algo? Miro hacia allá, el rubio estaba tirado en el suelo, le sangraba la nariz, al igual que Orochimaru._**

 ** _El mostro una sonrisa, pero Sasuke se hecho hacia atrás._**

 ** _—Vamos. Sé que eres fuerte, amorcito. —Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron. Retiro su cara al sentir las manos de Orochimaru, quería golpearlo, no, debía golpearlo._**

 ** _Otra patada, luego otra, y otra. Todas esas lo hacían quejarse del dolor, Orochimaru solo dejaba que lo golpeara y escupía sangre, lo mismo que estaba haciendo Naruto en ese momento._**

 ** _—Detente. —Le dijo Kushina. —No lo hagas… por favor…_**

 ** _La voz de la madre del rubio hizo que voltear hacia atrás. —Tiene un vínculo… todo lo que le pase él… le para a Naruto… y la muerte cuenta en eso._**

 ** _Ahora lo entendía, ahora entendía porque tanto cuidado en Orochimaru, ahora sabían porque no dejaban solo a Sai, ahora lo entendían todos, (Menos Naruto). Suspiro, soltó aire por la boca y se alejaba lentamente de Orochimaru, la bestia volvió a sujetar a Sasuke por la barba. —Vamos. Bebé, golpéame. —El lado izquierdo de su labio se levantó formando una sonrisa, Sasuke enserio quería cortarle el cuello, pero no, no podía si es que era verdad lo de Naruto._**

 ** _Hinata prefirió hacerse la loca, tal vez lo que habían escuchado era una farsa de ellos, tal vez estaban viendo cosas farsas igual._**

 ** _Los ojos de Orochimaru se tornaron de negro al sentir la puñalada de Hinata en su hombro, se quejó del dolor, inclinándose en el suelo y entonces miraron hacia atrás, Naruto gritaba, lloraba e intentaba decir algo._**

 ** _Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, vio como ellos dejaban a Orochimaru, veía como se dejaban golpear de él y no entendía él porque. Tenía ganas de levantarse, quería pararse y asesinar a ese tipo con sus propias manos pero no podía._**

 ** _El grito de su madre, su madre gritaba mientras la cabeza de su marido caía por el suelo, gritaba de dolor y de rabia. —No sabía que las cabezas rebotaban. —Añadió Orochimaru, miro a Naruto y apuñalo a Kushina por el estómago. —Tu madre es hermosa. Tus amigos no pueden hacerme nada porque te traicionaron, los traicionaron. —Movió la navaja, los gritos de su madre eran más fuertes y se lanzó al suelo, quejándose por el dolor que estaba sintiendo y por el ultimo, Orochimaru le corto el cuello._**

 ** _Vio como él desaparecía, sintió como se reía y lo peor de todo es que ellos no hicieron nada, no dijeron nada._**

 ** _—Lo sentimos… Naruto… —Dijeron ellos, soplaron los tres, el viento le hizo cerrar los ojos._**

 ** _…_**

—Tienes que entenderlo, Sakura, él está vivo. —Él no se rendía, llevaban buscándolo por varios días o eso parecía ¿No? En ese lugar parecía no amanecer o anochecer.

Sasuke sintió algo en su pecho, era como si le estuvieran exprimiendo el corazón. Cerró sus ojos, vio el camino que le mostraban sus ojos. No fue capaz de seguirlo, olio la trampa en ella.

—Yo también lo creo… —Sakura a decir verdad, no podía rendirse tan fácil. Miro a Hinata y asintió con la cabeza. —Hora de dividirnos.

Era la idea que siempre les servía, las chicas se fueron caminando por otro callejón y Sasuke tomo otro. Tal vez así lo encontraran porque así paso la primera vez y fueron ellas quienes lo vieron.

…

— ¿Y qué piensas? —Le pregunto Sai, su voz estaba sonando llena de curiosidad. Camino alrededor del rubio, este miraba con ira, sus ojos eran iguales al del Naruto anterior.

Resoplo antes de contestar, se movió intentándose soltar, pero su fuerza estaba siendo en vano, no podía o mejor decir, no las tenía.

Una mueca de ira, apareció en su rostro, mierda estaba él enojado. —Lo siento, Naruto. Yo solo estaba asustado porque Orochimaru me amenazo con asesinar a Sasuke.

Él lo miro, no tenía expresión en su rostro, recibió un golpe en todo su estómago. Y como las veces anteriores se desmayó.

Tal vez era verdad, tal vez Sasuke y esas dos lo habían traicionado. Tal vez ellos tenían la culpa de su desgracia. Bueno, eso fuese pensado si no supiera la razón. Pero al saberla, su corazón le dolía.

Ellos no golpearon a Orochimaru, para no lastimarlo.

Ellos dejaron que Orochimaru asesinara a sus padres solamente para que no le hagan daño a él, por eso ellos (Sus padres) Tampoco hicieron nada.

También por eso, Su abuela, no hizo nada cuando le ataco a Ino, todo, todo lo que había pasado era solamente su culpa.

Las manos de Sai lo hicieron despertar, aquellas manos eran frías pero a la vez suaves y lo hacían sentir cómodo. Le soltó las cadenas, se quejó un poco. Por ultimo un beso en sus labios y abrió sus ojos, se dio cuenta de tres cosas.

Primero, ese era Sasuke.

Segundo, estaba libre y no era una ilusión.

Tercero, extrañaba esos labios y esas manos.

….

* * *

 _ **Hola! Chicos ouo les gusto el capítulo? ¿Sí? ¿Enserio? Wow gracias uwu (Hablando solo desde tiempos inmemorables :v) vengo a decirles que estamos llegando al final del fanfic :'c espero que este capítulo les haya gustado :3**_

 _ **Nos vemos el viernes con un próximo capítulo :D**_


	10. Dolor

Culpable, así sentía además de patético, el pobre rubio era una verdadera y única miseria en todo el mundo. Sus ojos azules reflejaban lo decepcionado y triste que se estaba sintiendo por la culpa que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Es que ¿A quién no le dolería saber que sus padres murieron por defenderlo? Claro, seguramente a todo el mundo.

Él estaba vivo, eso seguramente le alegraría a su madre, pero ¿Por qué se sentía tan patéticamente culpable? Bien, ya lo había dicho y no se cansaba de repetirlo, todo era culpa suya, todo era culpa de ese hechizo que tenía y por eso, sus amigos se dejaron ganar, seguramente por eso ellos lo desaparecieron por mucho tiempo.

Los brazos de Sasuke eran cómodos a decir verdad, los extrañaba. Estaba siendo cargado como una princesa mientras le sujetaba del pecho con fuerzas sus lágrimas no se detenían, de vez en cuando se escuchaban lamentaciones por parte de Sasuke, él también estaba triste.

Soltó otro suspiro más, la culpa era como una pesada roca que se cargaba en la espalda ¿Por qué demonios no mataron a Orochimaru sin importar que? ¿Era el tan importante para dejarlo vivo? ¿De qué y para que servía una bestia tan ''poderosa'' como lo era él? Era simple, solamente para molestar. Porque sinceramente no era para nada bueno.

Tenía demasiadas ganas de salir corriendo y llegar hasta donde seguramente se encontraba el maldito de Orochimaru, tendría que matarlo, matarlo y dejarlo sin vida.

Ino, otra idea paso por su cabeza, era obvio, su abuela no hizo nada por lo mismo, por salvarlo a él. Ya era una tercera persona que moría por culpa suya y esa maldición que tenía ¡Diablos! Mejor no le hubiesen permitido nacer y nada de eso hubiese pasado.

Sintió una mano en su cintura cosa que lo hizo abrir los ojos y sonrió al ver el rostro de Sasuke, el pelinegro lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y una pequeña pero diminuta sonrisa.

—Todo estará bien. —Susurro apenas, mentira, mentira y más mentiras. Eso era solamente mentiras y lo sabía muy bien ¿Qué estaba bien? Nada, acaso ¿Era eso bueno? Por un demonio, sus padres habían muerto y Sasuke decía eso.

—No mientas. No lo estará. Todo es mierda, todo es mierda y solo mierda. —Sus ojos miraban a Sasuke con desdén, no estaba odiándolo era todo lo contrario, se sentía bien, pero también mal porque Sasuke permitió que todo eso pasara.

—No podía hacer nada en ese entonces…

—Dejaste que murieran… —Continuo soltando las palabras como si fuese un muñeco entrenado, ni siquiera miraba a Sasuke ya, sus ojos azules estaban dirigidos al suelo donde el césped ya estaba seco y las mojaba por culpa de las lágrimas que se le escapaban.

La mano de Sasuke toco su mentón, recordó esa vez, fue en invierno y nevaba como nunca antes había nevado, Sasuke llevaba una beanie que él mismo le había hecho con un poco de ayuda.

 ** _—Todo estará bien, Naru. Lo prometo. —Le había dicho ese día, tocándolo del mentón y levantándole la cara con cuidado._**

 ** _—Pero tengo miedo… mucho miedo._**

 ** _Sasuke había negado con la cabeza y también sonrió, era una sonrisa pequeña y un poco forzada, pero no dejaba de ser una sonrisa, porque se veía bien._**

 ** _—Nada de miedos. Yo te protegeré y no dejare que te pase nada. Yo te amo, Naru._**

Ese había sido el mejor momento de toda su vida, Sasuke le había dicho que lo amaba, Sasuke lo amaba y eso le daba tanta alegría que lo abrazo tan fuerte y besándolo como si su vida dependiera de eso.

Y como si fuese deja vu. Así se encontraban, Naruto llorando con un poco de miedo y Sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa que forzaba para no llorar. Era igual de hermoso como aquel día, solo que no estaba nevando y ahora no eran novios… o al menos eso pensaba.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza como aquel día. —No llores. No me gusta verte llorar.

No contestaba nada, solamente sentía como su corazón palpitaba rápidamente y se encogía como si lo estuvieran apretando similar a una tapa de limón y sin que su cuerpo le pidiera permiso, corrió hasta el pecho de Sasuke y lo abrazo con fuerzas, pudo escuchar como los huesos del azabache crujieron ante tal tacto, pero ni siquiera le importo. Sollozos e hipos. Así estaba Naruto, porque enserio, se sentía destrozado.

…

Su cabello se movía con el viento del lugar, estaba corriendo como si fuese una maratón directo a la casa de Naruto, había recibido la noticia de que Naruto vivía y eso debía contárselo a Hinata y Tsunade que se encontraban allá.

Un salto alto en el viento, una voltereta para avanzar más rápido, pero una presión la hizo caer al suelo.

Miro a todos lados, su espada estaba en manos ya sabía de quien se trataba.

—Sal. Ven y pelea como hombre.

—No es bonito que una señorita diga algo como eso. —Sonrió ladino. El cabello de Sakura se movió con el viento haciendo que la mitad de su rostro sea cubierta y lo retiro de inmediato. Miraba al pelinegro con el ceño fruncido.

—Rompe el hechizo de unión de Naruto y esa cosa de Orochimaru. Hazlo antes de que te mate. —Estaba siendo sincera y a la vez delicada. El viento no dejaba de soplar, era como si fuese provocado, pero sinceramente era así.

Sus ojos estaban en dirección a Sai, ese maldito loco se movía con su rapidez sobrehumana y la hacía marearse, pero él no era el único que sabía hacer eso.

Sakura lo imito, agarro del cuello a Sai y lo arrastro hasta llevarlo al árbol en el que había olfateado al rubio. Una sonrisa a medio lado se apareció en su rostro y Sakura supo entonces que había hecho algo malo.

Sai puso sus ojos en blanco, Sakura intento correr pero sus piernas no se movieron, era como si las hubiesen pegado en aquel lugar. Su cuerpo comenzó a doler, dolía como una puñalada y empezó a quejarse.

—No quería hacerte esto, chica… pero te lo buscaste.

Sakura solo sabía gritar, tocándose en el vientre el lugar en donde más le dolía. Estaba sudando y una patada en su rostro la hizo caer al suelo. Cerró sus ojos y Sai la dejo ahí, esa chica no era a quien buscaba y no le servía, después de todo, no era importante lo que necesitaba hacer.

…

Un grito salió de su garganta, la luna estaba ya puesta en el cielo, sus ojos estaban rojos por las lágrimas y lo peor de todo era que sentía frio, no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo allí tirada como un perro abandonado pero lo que si sabía era que estaba bien.

Se levantó quejándose, le estaba doliendo el estómago y algunas partes de su cuerpo, entonces cerro sus ojos y las azulinas luciérnagas que llamo empezaron a curar la parte afectada.

Abrió sus ojos, y ya era hora, tendría que empezar a caminar.

Sakura se estaba sintiendo extraña, no estaba caminando rumbo a la casa del rubio, no, ella estaba dirigiéndose mas adentro del bosque, en donde estaba Sasuke y Naruto. Pero era imposible hacer que sus piernas decidieran coger otro camino diferente.

Al llegar hasta allá miro de reojo al rubio que descansaba en el pecho de Sasuke. Sintió un poco de dolor, pero el dolor era por culpa de la felicidad que seguramente tenía Naruto al lado de Sasuke, ella quería estar cerca del blondo, pero este lastimosamente nunca le prestó atención.

—Chicos. —Les susurro a ambos.

Ambos abrieron sus ojos, la miraron y se abrazaron como si nunca lo hubiesen hecho.

—Lo siento… Naruto… de verdad lo siento.

El rubio negó con su cabeza, la culpa estaban sintiéndola todos ellos, pero por alguna razón estaba seguro de que él las tenia de más.

Por un lado, Sakura pudo llevarse a Kushina mientras que Sasuke se llevaba a Minato y Hinata se llevaba a Naruto, podían hacer eso, pero estaban el cien por ciento seguros de que Orochimaru y Sai los encontrarían.

Había tantas soluciones que pudieron haber hecho en ese entonces, pero era demasiado tarde como para arrepentirse de todo eso ¿Verdad?

…

El sol ya había salido, Sasuke llevaba a Naruto en sus brazos y de vez en cuando miraba a Sakura y ambos sonreían, ya tenían al antiguo Naruto de vuelta, eso les alegraba, solo esperaban a que este no fuese más cobarde.

Una risita les hizo tener escalofríos, miraron a todos lados y era evidente, los ojos de la bestia aparecieron como el gato de Cheshire y luego su boca, para finalmente aparecer él.

—Bonita familia, ¿Cómo pasaron la noche en este bosque?

Sakura se colocó delante de Sasuke, sostuvo su espada, estaba dispuesta a hacer algo.

—Vamos… golpéame.

Ella no podía. Demonios, Naruto estaría en problemas si algo como eso pasaba. En sus ojos había una chispa de odio hacia Orochimaru, por culpa suya las desgracias en la aldea llegaron, por culpa de él los Youkai eran una amenaza para la humanidad de este siglo. Por culpa suya Naruto no pudo vivir feliz, eso, solo ese último motivo la hacía arder en ira.

—Yo también quiero golpearte. —La voz de Hinata los hizo sobresaltar. Ella siempre llegando en el mejor momento, pensaron Sasuke y Sakura mientras presenciaban el cambio de clima.

Nieve, era nieve lo que estaba cayendo del cielo, Orochimaru sonrío malicioso, y luego como un flash de la cámara fotografía Tsunade estaba con ellos.

—Deja de molestarnos. ¿Qué es lo que deseas tanto? ¿A Naruto? Si es eso, no lo tendrás. Primero pasa sobre mi cadáver, claro, si es que logras matarme… cara de serpiente.

Otra pequeña sonrisa maliciosa y un asentimiento de cabeza. Orochimaru estaba convencido de que ellos no le harían daño, pero no contó con la patada que recibió de parte de Naruto, espera ¿Cómo es que hizo eso? se preguntó mentalmente mientras seguía recibiendo golpes en su estómago y también podía escuchar los quejidos de parte de él mismo.

—Detente. Te haces daño.

—No me importa. No me importa ¡Joder! No me importa. Solo quiero acabar con ese tipo, solo quiero que se muera ya. —Desapareció en el viento, ni siquiera Orochimaru podía verlo. Una patada en su estómago y se quejó, le dolían demasiado a pesar que era él quien estaba goleando.

La mano de Orochimaru lo sujeto de la pierna, luego volvió a su forma natural y lo lanzo hasta el otro lado del bosque. Sasuke corrió hasta allá.

—Es hora de que ustedes mueran. —Les dijo, estiro su mano, luego sonrío y una gran bola de cristal apareció frente a Naruto y Sasuke, la cual los consumió. Y Orochimaru volvió a sonreír. —De ahí no saldrán… jamás…


	11. La Bola De Cristal

Había logrado superar todas las cosas gracias a su pérdida de memoria, pudo llegar a sonreír sinceramente y a vivir los mejores años de su vida junto con su abuela, sí, todo eso era magnifico, sus amigos, sus conocidos, su mejor amiga Ino y muchas personas más que conoció cuando pensaba que era Humano, todo eso era perfecto, lo extrañaba de la misma forma en la que extrañaba a Ino, pero no, esas cosas ya no podían volver, era como querer esperar a que Ino despertara, pero eso era completamente imposible.

No sabían dónde estaban, el lugar estaba solitario y hacia demasiado frio es como si estuvieran viviendo en la Antártida y sus cuerpos estuviesen desnudos, temblaban por culpa del frio y tal vez por el miedo que estaban sintiendo. El rubio miro de reojo al azabache que aunque tiritaba mantenía una sonrisa cálida que hizo a Naruto devolverle el gesto.

Su vida, toda la vida se la pasó preguntándose el paradero de sus padres, también porque estaba con su abuela, porque ella estaba tan joven, eran demasiadas preguntas que no era capaz de hacer, por miedo, por el miedo que sentía antes. Otra pregunta pasó por su mente, miro a Sasuke y él era quien le respondería.

—Tengo dos preguntas.

—Haber. —Le dijo el azabache, sintiendo un escalofrió recorriendo por su cuerpo, sus ojos se entrecerraron tratando de ver bien al blondo.

— ¿Por qué Sai me lanzo ese hechizo?

—No tengo la menor idea. —Mintió y Naruto lo sabía, pero se la dejo pasar, llego a pensar que Sasuke tenía sus razones y las respetaría aunque la curiosidad que estaba sintiendo lo consumiera por completo. — ¿La segunda es?

—Contesta la primera. —Siempre supo que su curiosidad sería el único defecto que tenía, esa parte de él que lo obligaba a hacer cosas como esas. Por culpa de la curiosidad volvió a ir a ese bosque, por la culpa de esa curiosidad que ni siquiera sabía de dónde provino casi perdía la vida y por esa misma cosa, perdió a Ino. Él tenía que saber todo y si Sasuke no le contestaba, alguien más lo aria.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado, el frio lo mataba, pero la felicidad que sentía al estar tan cerca del blondo hacia que olvidara eso.

—Una noche. —permaneció callado un segundo, no estaba seguro si le decía o no. —Sai… bien, ¿Sabes que yo le gustaba verdad?

La única respuesta que recibió fue un asentimiento de cabeza mientras colocaba los ojos en blanco, logro oler los celos que sintió y eso lo hizo sonreír más.

—Él dijo que si yo me quedaba solo… —Mordió su labio, le dolía el solo hecho de pensar en esas cosas que le dijo el desgraciado demente ese tenia tantas ganas de salir de esa bola rara y asesinarlo con sus propias manos. —Tal vez lo llegara a amar, entonces me dijo, ¿Lo recuerdas? Ese día cuando me viste hablar con él.

Naruto no quería hablar, los celos que sentía no lo dejaban y eso era raro.

—Me dijo _''yo le lance el hechizo a Naruto para que muera, así tú me amaras a mí''_ —Eso era absurdo, era la cosa más patética que había escuchado en su corta vida, (Bueno, no tan corta).

Naruto quiso levantarse y patalear mientras se reía, no es que era presumido ni nada de eso, pero estaba el cien por ciento seguro de que Sasuke solo lo amaba a él y nadie más ¿Cierto?

—Pero yo le dije que eso nunca iba a pasar. Entonces se enojó y por eso quiso liberar a Orochimaru.

— ¿Cuándo lanzo el hechizo ese sobre mí?

—No lo sé… nunca lo supe.

No dijo nada. Estaba buscando en sus recuerdos alguna posibilidad o tal vez alguna clave que le de las respuestas que necesitaba.

—La segunda pregunta… ¿Me la dirás?

—Sí.

— ¿Cuál es?

— ¿Me sigues amando? Porque yo sí.

…

Hinata resoplo enojada, su mirada estaba dirigida a la serpiente humana que la miraba con una sonrisa sentado desde la gran bola de cristal donde había metido a Naruto y a Sasuke. El odio que sentía hacia esa persona aumentaba cada vez más, sentía las mismas ganas de siempre, asesinar a esa persona y poder vivir feliz como siempre desearon los de la aldea.

Cuando se enteró de lo que Sai le había hecho a Naruto su corazón se rompió en pedazos, es que ella estaba segura de que ese tipo era una persona buena y al saber eso se decepciono tanto que no supo que hacer.

—Libéralos.

—Lo siento ¿Dijiste algo? No logro escucharte desde acá arriba, pequeñita.

Frunció el ceño. Sakura la detuvo, sabía muy bien lo que estaba por hacer. — _Piensa en Naruto. —_ Le susurro.

La pelinegra solo asintió con la cabeza. —Quiero preguntarte algo.

—Dime. —Quería divertirse con ese par de tontas, ellas lo sabían y eso era lo que le parecía divertido.

— ¿Por qué Sai le hizo eso a Naruto?

—Veras. —Se lanzó al suelo con un pequeño salto y miro a ambas chicas sonriendo con malicia. —Se los mostrare.

.

 ** _Sai descansaba tranquilamente en el pasto, miraba de reojo al chico que estaba a su lado, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro y entonces le dijo._**

 ** _—Naruto ¿No te sientes agobiado por ser lo que eres?_**

 ** _—La verdad, sí._**

 ** _Sai asintió con la cabeza. La idea que tenía en su mente se le había ocurrido antes, pero no era capaz de realizarla hasta que completara sus sospechas._**

 ** _— ¿Te gusta Sasuke?_**

 ** _Naruto asintió con la cabeza, la sangre de Sai hirvió. — ¿Él gusta de ti?_**

 ** _—Sí. Ya hasta nos besamos._**

 ** _Y listo, sus sospechas estaban terminadas, él había visto de primero a Sasuke, lo había tenido toda su vida y aparece ese ''celestial'' y se lo arrebata de esa manera tan fácilmente, no era justo, no lo permitiría._**

 ** _—Voy ayudarte a que no seas más un celestial._**

 ** _— ¿Puedes hacer eso?_**

 ** _—Puedo hacer de todo._**

 ** _— ¿Quieres algo a cambio?_**

 ** _—Tu muerte… —Aunque no se lo dijo, si lo pensó. —No. Nada, solo quiero que seas feliz… amigo._**

 ** _._**

Hinata permaneció en silencio, estaba segura de que la primera persona en hablar seria Sakura, entonces dio un paso hacia atrás muchas preguntas en su mente que no era capaz de hacerle no por miedo, si no por lo confusa que había quedado.

—Eso significa que…

—Sai estaba herid, porque llevaba años enamorado de Sasuke, llega un chico más poderoso que él y se lo arrebata. Ese chico ingenuo que cayó en su trampa.

— ¿Qué ganaba Sai con eso?

Orochimaru miro a Hinata con sorpresa, pensó que se quedaría callada por más tiempo.

—Te los enumero. Poder, amor, amistad, mi confianza y odio…

— ¿Poder, amor y amistad? —Eran las cosas que le interesaban a ambas, ¿De dónde iban a venir esas cosas si mato a alguien?

—Si Naruto llegaba a morir, todo el poder de él iría hacia Sai. Lo que significa que Sai sería un segundo celestial y ustedes tendrían que cuidarlo.

Él tenía razón, aunque había hecho eso con Naruto lo hubiesen cuidado si se fuese convertido en un celestial ¿Por qué? Pues es obvio, por culpa de la típica cosa que decían en la aldea '' _hay que mantener alejado a los seres como Naruto, alejados de Orochimaru''._

….

Una sonrisa estaba puesta en Sasuke, lo que había escuchado era algo incluso mucho mejor que la risa de un niño pequeño o el ''si'' de una pareja que se ama que está casándose, era mejor que todo eso y que muchas cosas más.

Sasuke moría por volver a escuchar esa frase del blondo ¿Cuánto tiempo espero? ¿Trecientos años? ¿Trescientos cincuenta? Tal vez era la segunda, pero eso no le importaba, habían pasado muchos años buscando con desesperación al de cabello rubio, pero eso era lo que hacía amarlo tanto.

Se acercó a él con la misma sonrisa pícara de siempre. —Te amo… ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo espere para volver a decírtelo?

—Si…

Sasuke le puso un dedo en los labios y negó con la cabeza. —Te amo. —Volvió a decirle. —Ahora debes escucharme decir esto… Emmm… ¿Cada segundo?

Naruto sonrió sorprendido y a la vez alegre. —Pero yo sé que tú me amas. Solo a mí me amas.

—Eso no fue modesto.

—Cuando se trata de ti, suelo ser así.

—Eso no sabía, muñequito.

Ni siquiera les importaba el lugar en donde se encontraban, Sasuke tomo por el mentón al rubio y le dejo un beso en la nariz, dándole un pequeño mordisco.

— ¡Sasuke!

— ¿Qué? Solo fue un beso.

—Para dar un beso, no debes morder… —Se quedó callado un segundo, una sonrisa se hizo visible de inmediato. — ¿Deja Vu?

—Tal vez… —Le dijo Sasuke volviendo a sonreír. —No quiero ser posesivo, pero me gustaría que no saliéramos de aquí nunca, así podría verte solamente yo y más nadie ¿No te parece increíble? '' _ese odioso de Sasuke esta con Naruto solo''. —_ Imito la voz de Sakura con lo último que dijo, Sasuke sonrió (otra vez) y Naruto lo imito.

—Yo te amo… Sasuke. —Su pobre corazón. Ese corazón ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué palpitaba así? ¿Se iba a salir de su pecho? —Sasuke… ¿Qué tienes?

— ¡Tú me haces mal!

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Te aprovechas del amor que siento por ti y me dices esas palabras que hacen que mi corazón palpite de felicidad y pienso en ''se saldrá de mi pecho'' entonces solamente te quedas ahí mirándome con esos ojos azules tuyos que me enloquecen y esos labios que cada vez que los miro quiero besarlos…

—Eres un tonto… —Le dijo el rubio, tomo por la camisa a Sasuke y lo acerco a su rostro. —Solo te dije te amo, ¿Qué pasara si te beso?

—No sé.

—Veamos… —Le dijo el menos de ellos, agarro al mayor para acercarlo más a él y le dio un beso el cual Sasuke correspondió.


	12. Liberados

Llevaba esperando ese momento desde hace mucho tiempo y gracias a la gran idea de Orochimaru lo estaba consiguiendo, estaban dentro de esa bola de cristal a la que apenas se habían enterado que tomaba diferentes formas, ahora parecía como una isla solitaria en la que las cosas que esperaba iban a pasar.

Sasuke sonrió mordiéndose el labio inferior, su corazón estaba palpitando con tanta rapidez que parecía salirse de su pecho. El rubio estaba sonriendo también, sinceramente también estaba esperando ese momento y justo ahora, justo en ese momento estaba por pasar.

Dejo que Sasuke le quitara la camisa, se puso rojo al instante y atrapo su labio inferior con sus dientes.

—S-Sasuke. —Susurro apenas el nombre, bajo su mirada y el pasto del lugar empezó a brillar. —Está cambiando de posición.

El azabache asintió con la cabeza, el lugar ya no era una isla, estaban a la orilla de la playa, al parecer estaban buscándole lugares que los ayudaban a hacer las cosas que tanto deseaban hacer.

—Naruto. —Dijo Sasuke, tirándose en el suelo y mirando hacia el cielo.

—Dime. —Imito a Sasuke.

— ¿Quieres hacerlo?

Era una pregunta difícil con una respuesta más difícil. Pero de todas formas asintió con la cabeza, acto que le provocó una sonrisa a Sasuke.

Se subió encima de Sasuke, sonriendo como si fuese un niño pequeño, este lo sujeto de la cintura y lentamente se la acariciaba, parecía como si sus manos fuesen lo mejor de todo el mundo, la manera en la que estas lo acariciaban hacia que su cuerpo se moviera al ritmo de esas caricias.

Se inclinó solo un poco, lo suficiente para tener a Sasuke cerca y poder besarlo. Sus ojos azules estaban brillando gracias al momento que estaban pasando, Dios quiera y no se arruine pensaron ambos, mirándose fijamente mientras rozaban sus labios y de vez en cuando sonreían.

Sasuke logro hacer que Naruto quede debajo de él, sonrió poniendo sus labios en línea recta, y una mirada maligna-perversa se apareció haciendo que el cuerpo de Naruto se tense por completo.

Naruto agarro el cuello de Sasuke, abrió sus piernas un poco para que este se acomode, Sasuke comenzó a besarle el pecho al menor, y algunos susurros de parte de Naruto salían si pedir permiso, le gustaba como la lengua del azabache pasaba por sus pezones y luego los sorbía como si fuesen a salir algo de ellos.

Naruto sentía un poco de dolor en esa parte, pero le gustaba como Sasuke hacia ese trabajo, su miembro estaba comenzando a erguirse sin permiso y eso de verdad le molestaba un poco, una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Sasuke, interrumpiendo la maravillosa cosa que estaba haciendo con su boca, agarro el miembro de Naruto, mientras que lo acariciaba con sus dedos.

—Solo con tocarte te excitas. —Susurro el mayor, desbotonándole el jean. El color blanco del rubio se esfumo cambiando por uno rojo y Sasuke volvió a sonreír con perversidad.

—Eso no es cierto. —Susurro más para sí mismo que para Sasuke, mientras que se maldecía por dentro ¿Cómo es que pudo quedar erecto tan fácilmente? Se preguntó mentalmente, Sasuke levanto una ceja sin dejar de sonreír.

Lentamente comenzó retirándole el jean a Naruto, este solo cubría sus ojos con el antebrazo para que el mayor no viera lo rojo que estaba, pero eso ya era imposible.

Estaba solamente en bóxer ya, sus piernas temblaban más por el frio que por el miedo que raramente estaba sintiendo, Sasuke se le acercó un poco poniendo sus dedos en los labios de este y negó con la cabeza un poco. —Tranquilo. —Susurro, lo dijo tan bajo que llego a pensar por un momento que no dijo nada. El blondo asintió con la cabeza.

Su bóxer fue retirado de igual manera, dejando ver su miembro erguido y Sasuke le agarro la parte superior con su dedo, mientras que con su otra mano lo acariciaba de arriba abajo.

La boca de Sasuke fue hacia al miembro del blondo, succionándolo con un poco de fuerza.

Estaba seguro de que estaba por venirse, cerró sus ojos con fuerzas de nuevo, mientras que dejaba escapar ligeros gemidos que se perdían por todo el lugar. Un poco de líquido blanco salió por el pene del rubio, Sasuke retiro la boca y el resto del semen lo agarro con su dedo índice para luego llevárselo a la boca.

Volvió a inclinarse, solo que esta vez no se estaba dirigiendo al miembro del blondo, no, estaba cerca a la entrada anal e ingreso su lengua, Naruto sintió un choque eléctrico que lo hizo estremecerse un poco mientras sentía como la lengua de Sasuke jugaba con su orificio.

Segundos después el dedo del mayor estaba ahí dentro, haciendo movimientos redondos y sus gemidos de placer no cesaban, seguía con los ojos cerrados pero disfrutando a todo lo que Sasuke le hacía.

Luego un segundo dedo, estaba abriéndole como si intentara abrirlo más.

—Naru… creo que estás listo. —Dijo el azabache, sintiendo su corazón palpitar con rapidez, no quería lastimar a Naruto, el solo pensar que lo lastimaría hacia que su corazón se rompiera en miles de pedazos.

Ingreso su miembro con cuidado, solamente hasta el prepucio. —D-Duele… —Dijo entre gemidos, Sasuke pensó en sacárselo, pero cuando hizo ese movimiento un grito salió de Naruto y se detuvo al instante, no sabía qué hacer, solo mantenía sus ojos abiertos mirando como el rubio gemía con sus ojos cerrados y la boca medio abierta.

Seguramente si seguía el dolor disminuía un poco. Así que continúo y lo ingreso por completo, los gritos de Naruto fueron más intensos, Sasuke se sentía mal por ello, pero algo dentro de él le estaba diciendo que los gritos eran de dolor y a la vez de placer.

Sasuke tomo las piernas de Naruto y las flexiono un poco haciendo que estas lleguen a sus hombros, empezó con movimientos leves en los que Naruto gemía del dolor y poco a poco aumentaba, su sangre ardía y su cuerpo pedía más.

…

Una media sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando se sentaron en el pasto, tenían bien amarrado a la serpiente esa y solo con eso las sonrisas eran comunes en sus rostros, habían pasado ya cuatro días desde que Naruto y Sasuke estaban en esa rara bola de cristal, la cual cambiaba de color cada día.

Un golpe en el rostro fue dado a Orochimaru, Hinata se estaba desquitando por todo los maltratos que le había hecho a Naruto, este comenzó a reírse, parecía un lunático y la mejor combinación era la sangre que salía de su boca y nariz.

—Estas lastimando a tu querido amigo, querida. —Dijo el morocho ese, con una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro, hizo que Hinata volviera a sonreír como si no le importara nada y continúo con los golpes.

Eran varios golpes, empezaban con patadas y terminaban con palazos, pero nada de eso servían para terminar su ira, su odio, cualquier golpe que le daba no era suficiente para saciar el odio que tanto sentía hacia esa persona.

—Tu. No. Sabes. Absolutamente. Nada. —Le dijo la de cabello rosa, apareciéndose frente a sus ojos y golpeándolo con un látigo.

Orochimaru sintió dolor, lo hizo notar cuando grito y un poco de sangre salió de su espalda y parte del pecho.

Él había sido golpeado, estaba un poco feliz porque esos golpes estaban lastimando también a Naruto y no le importaba los golpes que recibiera, mientras que Naruto también los sintiera.

Otro golpe más que lo hizo marearse, pero la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro hace unos segundos volvió a aparecer. — ¿Cómo que no se nada? ¿Acaso hay algo que deba saber?

La respuesta de las chicas fue negativa, solo tomaron sus manos, las unieron dándose una palmada y sonrieron victoriosas.

—Querido amigo. —Escucharon mientras el viento comenzó a soplar con fuerzas. —Un gusto verte. —Dijo Sai, liberando a Orochimaru del amarre.

—No puedo dejarte solo, querubín. —Anuncio, el tono de hipocresía pasaba desapercibido en Orochimaru, que solo lo miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Corrió con rapidez, listo para atacar a las dos chicas, pero un fuerte viento hizo que se fuera hacia atrás. —Destruyendo a Naruto, no gane poder, no gane amor, no gane nada. —Dijo Sai, poniendo sus ojos en negro, caminando hasta donde estaba la bestia.

—Vaya, Vaya ¿Así que me traicionaste? ¿Creíste que no me daría cuenta? —Dijo él, desapareciendo frente a los ojos de todos.

Un golpe hizo que Sakura cayera al suelo.

—Es evidente, que no saben diferenciar entre un holograma y una persona normal.

Sonrió sínicamente.

—No entiendo como rompiste el hechizo, pero eres fuerte, querubín. —Le dijo, mirándolo con tanto desdén. Otra sonrisa más en su rostro, Sai se movió un poco hacia adelante, pero fue detenido por algo. Alguien lo estaba agarrando.

—Bien, ¿Cuándo sabrán quien es el yo real? —Dijo, sujetándolo por el cuello con mucha fuerza. —Eres fuerte, querubín, pero no más que yo. —La daga que uso para atormentar a Naruto estaba en las manos de Orochimaru, empezó a respirar agitadamente mientras sentía como su piel ingresaba dentro de su cuello y la movía lentamente haciendo que Sai grite del dolor.

Una patada, una patada en su rostro hizo que liberara a Sai y este toco la herida que ya comenzó a sanar. —Tenemos que sacarlo de ahí, a Naruto y a Sasuke. —Dijo Sai, tratando de crear una barrera que le impida el paso a Orochimaru.

…

Continuaba con sus caricias, habían terminado de hacer todo eso ya y el pobre blondo estaba adolorido, no sabían exactamente el tiempo que llevaban ahí, pero según la hora de su reloj solamente unas 4 horas.

Estaba acostado encima de Sasuke, tocándole el pecho con sus pequeñas manos y el azabache sonrió apenado. — ¿Te duele?

—No, Sasuke, para nada, no me duele absolutamente nada. —Dijo, usando sarcasmo.

—Me gusta cuando mientes.

—Me gusta cuando preguntas cosas obvias,

Ambos se rieron, de nuevo la bola cristalizada comenzó a cambiar de color, cerraron sus ojos porque esta vez la luz era demasiado intensa y al abrirlos, estaba vacío, igual que cuando entraron.

Sus ropas estaban puestas, miraron a todos lados y algunos cristales estaban comenzando a romperse, sintieron frio y calor a la vez, la bola comenzó a rodar haciendo que ellos dos se muevan, pero estaban abrazados, no se iban a soltar.

Un crujido de vidrio roto se escuchó, cosa que los hizo abrir los ojos.

Una chica de cabello rosa, llamada Sakura.

Una chica de cabello negro, llamada Hinata.

Y extrañamente un chico de cabello negro y anteriormente amigo de Orochimaru, llamado Sai, los estaban mirando con una media sonrisa y los ojos bien abiertos.

—Solo era cuestión de saberse los hechizos. —Dijo Sai, acercándose a Sasuke. — ¿Cómo estas amor mío? —Le dijo, sonriendo.

Naruto lo miro con recelo.

—Tranquilo Naruto. Él está de nuestro lado. —Dijeron Sakura y Hinata al unísono.

Ese no era el motivo de la mirada, pero de todas formas asintió levantándose del suelo y preparado para golpear a la persona que se les estaba acercando.

* * *

 _ **Y bueno, como dicen por ahí, gracias por leerme :D solo faltan pocos capítulos para que finalicemos este fic :3 bien quería decirles que no soy bueno escribiendo lemon pero hago lo que puedo :C juro que para la próxima lo intentare hacer mejor :-)**_

 _ **Bien gracias por leer y nos vemos en la próxima actualización ;)**_


	13. Fuerza

Sus ojos estaban fijos en Orochimaru, lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados porque el viento soplaba fuerte y movía su cabello impidiéndole la vista. Naruto maldijo al viento, maldijo a Sasuke y maldijo a todos los que estaban frente a él, protegiéndolo de la bestia humana.

Dio un paso hacia adelante, tocando a Sai y a Sasuke por el estómago, ya que ellos eran lo que estaban más adelante que él.

—Esta es mi pelea. —Les dijo el blondo, dando otro paso hacia adelante.

Quería divertirse un poco, Orochimaru siempre quería eso después de todo. Sonrió ladino, separando sus manos y abriéndolas como si estuviese a punto de recibir un abrazo y después de unos segundos, cuando el rubio estaba delante de sus ojos comenzó a aplaudir.

—Pensé que te quedarías con tus bellos guardianes.

—Pensé que eras feo… o espera… ¡Tú pensaste mal, yo pensé bien!

Se quedaron mirando fijamente, sus ojos reflejaban sentimientos malos, se miraban con tanto odio y tanta ira que hasta a Sasuke le dio miedo acercárseles para separarlos, aunque estaba seguro que eso no iba a pasar por ahora.

Orochimaru aplaudió más veces, desapareciendo y apareciendo delante de sus ojos azules que ya estaban comenzando a ponerse borrosos debido a su vista nublada.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué no sentía sus pies? ¿Por qué no sentía al viento en su rostro? ¿Por qué no escuchaba la voz de sus amigos o la presencia de Sasuke? Comenzó con abrir sus ojos lentamente, mirando a todas partes y lo único que alcanzaba a ver eran espejos donde se reflejaba el rostro de Orochimaru.

— ¿Te gusta este lugar, _celestial?_ —Frunció el ceño, no quería ser llamado así, al menos por él.

— ¿Dónde estamos?

—Estamos solos. —Dijo, haciendo que Naruto mire al espejo que tenía de frente. Orochimaru estaba en todos los espejos, eran más de cien espejos y Naruto ni siquiera podía ver a la persona real.

— ¿Dónde estás? —Le pregunto, sintiendo más odio que curiosidad. Si, tal vez detestaba verle la cara al maldito ese, pero necesitaba vérsela justo en ese momento para rompérsela en miles de pedacitos las cuales pisotearía como si de unos insectos se tratase.

Orochimaru comenzó a reírse de la pregunta ¿Enserio Naruto preguntaba eso? Se preguntó mentalmente, mientras hacía que los espejos dejaran de reflejarlo. — ¿Dónde crees que estoy? —Otra respuesta que no respondía a su pregunta, ¿Era tan difícil decir ''estoy aquí''?

Los ojos azules de Naruto buscaban al dueño de las risotadas, no estaba en ningún lado y sinceramente eso le asustaba, el azabache ese estaba oculto en algún lugar de ese espacio pequeño pero no podía ser visto y eso, sinceramente le asustaba.

Cuando su padre le dijo sobre los hechizos de Orochimaru jamás presto atención a ese asunto, debió escucharlo bien y seguramente ahora mismo ya sabría donde se encontraba.

Sintió un golpe en su estómago y cayó al suelo, quejándose del dolor y volviendo a verlo en los espejos.

—Aquí estoy. —Sonrió ladino, de nuevo y volvió a desaparecer.

…

Buscaba a Naruto con sus ojos cerrados, estaba usando un hechizo de localización, pero no lograba sentirlo por ninguna parte, necesitaba algo de Naruto, desde una prenda de vestir hasta un pedazo de cabello. Algo, algo que sea de él para así poderlo localizar con más facilidad.

— ¿Y sabes algo? —Pregunto Sasuke, pegándole en el hombro a Sai.

—No me distraigas, cosito. —Dijo este, sin abrir sus ojos y entonces sintió de nuevo la mano del pelinegro en su hombro. —No me distraigas.

Su brazo le dolía, estaba sintiendo un pedazo de tela en ese brazo.

 ** _—Tengo una sorpresa para ti. —Le dijo ese día Sasuke, Naruto tenía los ojos atados con una tela blanca y Sasuke lo agarró del brazo para que comenzara a caminar._**

 ** _— ¿Qué es? —Le había preguntado el blondo, con su corazón palpitando por culpa de la curiosidad._**

 ** _Sasuke beso los labios del blondo, sentándolo lentamente en el pasto sin retirarle la tela de los ojos._**

 ** _Naruto se tensó de inmediato, queriéndose quitar la venda de sus ojos, pero no podía hacerlo, el cuerpo del mayor encima suyo y el cómo se sentían sus partes íntimas. Soltó un pequeño suspiro que fue atrapado por la boca del azabache y este aprovecho de inmediato para ingresar su lengua dentro. Movía su lengua al compás del viento, tan delicadamente que podía sentir el sabor a menta de la boca del blondo._**

 ** _La falta de aire hizo que se separaran, Sasuke miraba a Naruto, pero Naruto no podía verlo, le quito la tela de sus ojos, Naruto los abrió lentamente y Sasuke sonrió al ver los ojos de su querido novio._**

 ** _— ¿Tus besos, son mi sorpresa?_**

 ** _Negó con la cabeza, señalando hacía al cielo en el cual había un hermoso eclipse._**

 ** _—Feliz día… te quiero…_**

 ** _—Gracias, Sasuke. —Mordió su labio inferior, miro al azabache a su lado y lo agarro de la mejilla. —Te amo._**

 ** _Sasuke se quedó pasmado culpa de la felicidad, aplaudió y millones de luciérnagas aparecieron formando un corazón._**

 ** _—Te amo también._**

 ** _._**

No supo porque miro eso, no estaba buscando un recuerdo de Naruto con esa cosa que tenía amarrada en su brazo, no, estaba buscando el paradero de ese chico de ojos azules. Y el solo saber lo que vio hizo que perdiera un poco las ganas.

—Me rindo. —Se tiró al suelo, negando con la cabeza. —Orochimaru tiene una barrera… seguramente.

Sakura había aprendido a no perder las esperanzas, Hinata igual, así que ellas mismas comenzaron a usar el mismo hechizo, no lo conocían, pero lo intentarían, seguramente funcionaria sin ningún problema.

Tampoco, ese tipo no estaba por ningún lugar, parecía como si la tierra se lo fuese tragado o tal vez Orochimaru se lo había llevado para un lugar desierto y desolado donde la magia de ellos no alcanzaba.

—Tampoco… —Dijeron ambas.

Sasuke se tensiono, miro a todos esos tres inservibles de mierda con desdén y comenzó con inhalar y exhalar mientras comenzaba a dar vueltas por todo el lugar. ¿Dónde estaba el rubio? ¿Dónde estaba la bestia esa? ¿Dónde podrían estar ambos? Sus preguntas tenían que ser respondidas, más temprano que tarde y no tenía dudas de eso.

—Orochimaru… no le hagas daño... hazme todo ese daño… a mí.

.

Recordar la vez que estuvo con Sasuke con esas luciérnagas, bajo el cielo eclipsado le hizo sonreír, se levantó del suelo frio buscando con su mirada al chico culpable de todas sus desgracias, no estaba por ningún lado nuevamente, pero podía sentirlo ahí, respirando en algún lugar, mirándolo con una sonrisa en su cara fea y bufo un poco.

Podría decirle unas cuantas cosas a ese tipo, si, podría hacerlo y seria escuchado, también le respondería, pero estaba seguro de que jamás podría verlo, al menos que supiera diferenciar entre la realidad y la fantasiosa magia de su enemigo.

¿Magia? Sí, todo eso era magia y el tenia, el doble, el triple o hasta mil veces más poder que cualquiera de sus amigos, Orochimaru y toda la aldea juntos, pero ¿Por qué no podía hacerlo notar? ¿Sera que el miedo que sentía era culpable?

Soltó aire por su boca, Orochimaru empezó a reírse.

— ¿Qué piensas hacerme? —Le pregunto, regresando su cuerpo a los espejos.

— _Sasuke… te necesito._ —Pensó, contactándose con él.

Un golpe lo derribo al suelo.

—Aparece y pelea…

—Estoy aquí y peleo… amigo.

—Déjame verte.

—No sabía que querías verlo a él, Naruto. —Dijo Sasuke, mirándolo con un poco de tristeza, Naruto mostro una sonrisa de esas que ponía cuando descubría las cosas. — ¿Es chistoso verme así?

— ¿Tu qué crees? —Pregunto, acercándosele. — Sasuke… o tal vez ¿Orochimaru?

Lo agarro por el cuello, un golpe en su estómago y sintió como si Naruto lo fuese apuñalado con diez mil dagas y luego le pisoteaban las heridas, Naruto golpeaba fuerte y apenas se daba cuenta.

Cayó en el espejo que no tenía vecinos. —Es aquí donde entras para reflejarte ¿No? —Pregunto Naruto, agarrando a Orochimaru por el cuello y lo levanto de nuevo, comenzándolo a golpear la cabeza con el espejo que no se rompía. — ¿Recuerdas estos golpes en la cabeza? ¿Recuerdas a quien mataste?

Lo lanzo con más fuerzas, pero el espejo no se llegaba a romper ni siquiera una grieta le aparecía.

—Nunca me equivoco… este es el causante. —Orochimaru no se movía. Lo lanzo al suelo, sonrió otra vez y estiro su mano agarrando al verdadero Orochimaru que casi lo golpeaba por la espalda.

Este se tensó, sentir las manos de Naruto en su cuello, saber que lo sintió acercársele y que se dio cuenta de que había hecho otro clon de él le dio miedo sinceramente.

—Mi madre. Mi padre. Las personas del pueblo. Mi mejor amiga. —Dijo el rubio, llenándose de ira, sus ojos estaban rojos, parecían unas manzanas o tal vez se asemejaba más a la sangre que salía por la nariz de Orochimaru. —Incluso me intentaste matar. Pero ¿Sabes? Todo eso puedo superarlo. —Le dijo, le dijo tan sinceramente que Orochimaru sintió un electrochoque.

—Suéltame.

—Jamás.

Un golpe en el espejo. Se le hizo una grieta.

—Espejito, espejito… ¿Quién morirá hoy? —Puso el rostro de Orochimaru en el espejo, se reflejó en todos los demás. —Orochimaru. —Imito una voz más masculina.

Golpeo la frente de Orochimaru en el espejo. —No. Puedes. Separarme. De. Sasuke. —Le dijo, detenidamente para golpearlo en la frente con el espejo que lentamente se iba rompiendo más.

Orochimaru comenzó a reírse. —As vuelto… amigo mío.

—No soy tu amigo. —Contesto de inmediato.

—Sí. Eres mi Naru.

El blondo dio otro golpe, pero Orochimaru lo esquivo.

—Hora de una buena pelea. —Levanto su mano, las líneas de espejos volaron por los aires y millones de pequeños fragmentos de vidrios comenzaron a caer del cielo. —Cuidado… amigo. —Le dijo este, lanzándole un pedazo de vidrio a Naruto, el ojo del blondo fue el blanco del tiro.

Se lo saco de un jalón, había demasiada sangre saliendo de su ojo y parpadeo curándoselo.

— ¿Quieres… morir? —Dijo Orochimaru. Haciendo que un círculo de fuego aparezca y los cubra. Ambos se quedaron mirando sin decir nada, estar en la mitad del círculo de fuego podría llegar a ser peligroso.

…

Respiro hondo, seguía buscando el paradero del blondo y de Orochimaru, la daga que Orochimaru le había robado estaba ahí y la estaba usando pero no los encontraban ¿Dónde podrían estar esos dos?

—Usa esto. —Dijo Sasuke, pasándole un pedazo de cabello.

— ¿De dónde sacaste esto?

—No preguntes. No quería dártelo… pero lo tuve que hacer.

Sai asintió con la cabeza. Cerró sus ojos y sonrió abriéndolos de inmediato.

—Se dónde están.

—Nosotras igual.

Sasuke abrió su boca para decir algo, pero desapareció antes de que lo haga.

* * *

 **Me quede sin internet T_T Pero aquí volví :) y con un nuevo capítulo espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos mañana con otro e.e**

 **Me duele decir que ya solo faltan tres capítulos para que se acabe el fanfic :c pero sé que me van a leer en otros ¿Verdad? 7u7**


	14. Batalla

Abrió sus ojos sintiendo una fogosidad en las plantas de sus pies que extrañamente no usaba sus zapatos, miro hacia abajo y unas llamas de fuego adornaban bajo sus pies, la voz de Orochimaru se hizo presente en sus oídos, Sasuke parpadeo intentando mirar hacia al frente, no había nada, ni tampoco había nadie, llego a pensar que el calor le estaba haciendo ver y oír alucinaciones.

—No dejare que te salgas con la tuya.

Era la voz de Naruto, el rubio estaba ahí en algún lugar y no sabía dónde, eso era lo peor de todo. Grito, grito fuerte el nombre del blondo y este comenzó a buscarlo con sus azulados ojos en cuanto escucho aquella voz, Orochimaru sonrió ladino y chasqueo los dedos.

Y ahí estaba Sasuke, con las manos atadas en un palo de hierro, sus pies colgaban quemándose con el fogaje del fuego y seguramente el palo largo de hierro ya comenzaba a calentarse y por eso el pelinegro se quejaba.

Naruto negó con la cabeza, negaba sintiéndose lleno de ira y eso era lo que quería el Orochimaru, con Naruto furioso por tener a Sasuke de esa manera iba a conseguir no solo una buen pelea, si no la excelencia y maravillosa transformación de su amigo.

No se iba a permitir tal cosa, él no dejaría que Orochimaru se lleve a otra persona que ama ¡Jamás! Se lo perdonaría, prefería mil veces estar amarrado él y no Sasuke, tal vez Sai, pero Sasuke y sus dos amigas no, porque aparte de su abuela era lo único que tenía.

Pensaba que si hacia algo mal iba acabar con Sasuke para siempre, un mal movimiento de él era similar a un terremoto y eso le asustaba, podía hacer que Sasuke callera y se quemara ¡Lo perdería! Sasuke no es inmortal.

Tomo aire con su boca y volvió a liberarla de inmediato, no sabía que decir y mucho menos que hacer.

.

Sai quería estar con Sasuke, pero ahora igual que Naruto este había desaparecido, ya tenía en su mente el rastro del paradero de Naruto, pero no estaba seguro si Sasuke estaba con ellos.

— ¿Se quedaran allí paradas o comenzaran a caminar? —Pregunto más para Sakura que para Hinata, quien miraba a un chico dormir.

—Yo si quiero ir. Así que caminare. —Dijo la de cabello negro, tomando la manga de la peli rosa.

—Esperen ¿No es hermoso el chico? —Dijo ella, miraba todavía por la ventana de la recamara, y comenzó a despedirse del chico que ahí dormía como si lo conociera y como si estuviese despierto.

Hinata soltó una risita de vergüenza al ver el rostro que tenía su amiga.

—Sí, Sí, pero es hora de irnos.

.

Naruto solo observaba como el azabache se quejaba del dolor que estaba sintiendo en las plantas de sus pies, su espalda desnuda estaba ardiendo por culpa del hierro caliente, de seguro estaban saliéndole ampollas.

Sus ojos estaban rojizos carmesí, ardían por culpa de la rabia, solo miraba a Orochimaru acercándosele mirándolo con odio, rabia, es que no podía verlo de otra manera.

—Si no lo sueltas ahora… te vas a arrepentir. —Abrió sus ojos mostrándole sus finos dientes blancos que ya parecían colmillos.

— ¿Qué me piensas hacer?

No tuvo respuestas, solo recibió un golpe en su espalda, comenzó a sangrar y se quejó. — ¿Qué me estás haciendo?

— ¿Quieres una respuesta? ¡Libera a Sasuke!

No estaba en sus planes liberar al azabache y si esos eran sus planes, Naruto tenía unos mejores, había dejado que la voz de su interior, esa que le pedía a gritos que lo dejara salir solo para salvar a Sasuke y luego volvería a dormirse para siempre, si, le hizo caso y de verdad le estaba sirviendo.

Orochimaru le pateo en el estómago.

—Detente. —Grito Orochimaru, le ardían los golpes del rubio, solo eran puñetazos que pero dolían y le lastimaban como si fuesen golpes con navajas o tal vez varillas.

—Libéralo. Ahora-. —Lo tenía frente a sus ojos, estaba mirándolo con esos ojos rojos que le hacían achinar la piel. No era capaz de moverse, solo se quedaba ahí parado mirándolo, como si estuviese paralizado.

El blondo sonrió ladino, bajo un poco su cabeza, los gritos de Sasuke no cesaban y eso hacía que se enojara cada vez más.

¿Tanto lo quería Orochimaru? ¿Tanto quería ese poder? Resoplo iracundo, golpeaba el piso con su pie y el palo donde Sasuke estaba comenzó a moverse, se detuvo cuando lo vio bajar un poco.

Otra vez miro a Orochimaru, grito esta vez, grito el nombre de Sasuke y un '' _lo siento''_ por lo bajo.

Bajo su cabeza, miraba el suelo y luego miro a Sasuke quien comenzaba a cerrar sus ojos, ya estaba carraspeando.

—Hazlo… por mí. —Sasuke cerro sus ojos, espera, ¿¡Sasuke cerro sus ojos!? No, eso no se lo iba a dejar pasar jamás y mucho menos a Orochimaru.

Como se lo dijo hace poco, pudo haber superado la muerte de sus padres gracias a esa pérdida de memoria en la cual todavía necesitaba explicaciones, pero no podía permitirse perder a Sasuke y a Ino, pero la segunda persona mencionada era por la que estaba así de enojado y decidido.

— _Déjame Salir. Naruto. —_ Le dijo aquella voz. — _Déjame salir por completo._

¿Qué podría pasar si no lo permitía? ¿Algo malo? ¿Algo bueno? No le importaba lo que pasara si salvaba a Sasuke. No pudo salvar a su mejor amiga, tampoco a sus padres y a las personas de la aldea, pero a Sasuke, a Sasuke lo salvaría y podría ser feliz para siempre.

—Hazlo. —Dijo, mirando todavía al suelo y sintiendo como sus lágrimas salían sin pedirle permiso.

Levanto su cabeza, el viento llego al lugar el cabello rubio de Naruto creció hasta debajo de su espalda y se le colocaron algunas puntas y sus ojos estaban más rojos y le mostro a Orochimaru una sonrisa siniestra.

—Creo que es hora… de jugar. —Dijo, desapareciendo, Orochimaru lo comenzó a buscar sin poder hablar y recibió un golpe en su espalda, lo derribo al suelo al instante sintiendo como le ardía el cuerpo por dentro y por fuera sangraba.

—Eso no son puños. —Dijo, riéndose para ocultar el dolor, pero eso no le servía para nada.

Naruto apareció delante de sus ojos, le mostro el puño y lo golpeo en el estómago, sintió lo mismo otra vez.

—Entonces… ¿Qué son? —Le pregunto, cerquita del oído como si estuviese tratando de contarle un secreto, pero lo dijo tan fuerte que logro romperle el tímpano del oído a la bestia que le sangro al instante.

Así como estaba lograba escuchar bien, después de todo las heridas se le sanaban solas, pero estas se tardaban mucho. El sonido que escuchaba provenía de la parte de atrás, luego de la parte de adelante y por último en todas partes, en especial en el gran círculo de fuego en el que estaban metidos.

— ¿Qué es eso? —Pregunto, más bien al aire, porque Naruto ya no estaba cerca de él.

—Creo que congele el fuego… Interesante ¿Verdad?

No dijo nada, solo se quedó viendo el fuego congelado ¿Cómo es que hizo eso?

..

El tiempo que habían pasado caminando se podía asimilar a cuatro días, estaban agotados, jamás en su vida habían caminado de esa manera, sus piernas ardían y pedían descanso, pero estaban seguros de que iban a perder el paradero de Naruto.

Hinata se detuvo, cayó al suelo quejándose mientras se tocaba la cabeza y Sai se acercó hasta donde ella, la agarro de la mano mirándola con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Hinata ¿Estas bien? ¿Te pasa algo? —Le pregunto, inclinándose para ayudarla a levantar y la pelinegra comenzó a respirar agitadamente.

—Es Naru…

— ¿Qué pasa con Naruto? ¿Y qué onda con ese apodo? —Pregunto Sakura, acercándosele.

—Naru… Naru… Se transformó. Lo puedo sentir.

Logro levantarse del suelo con ayuda de Sai y corrió por un callejón en el que ellos dos la siguieron, dio una patada en la pared del niño que descansaba. —Hemos estado caminando por el lugar por más de dos horas, no lo habíamos notado porque Orochimaru nos tenía bajo una de sus engaños. —Dijo la pelinegra. El chico que descansaba tranquilamente se despertó, asustado. —Hola. Ven con nosotros, Sai, Sakura, agárrenlo.

— ¿Eh? ¡Auxilio! —Grito.

—Cállate, nadie puede oírte. —Dijo, lo golpeo en la cabeza y se desmayó.

Dio una patada a la pared, una fuerte y una bola negra apareció, ella movió su cabeza indicándole que entren y estos obedecieron llevando a aquel chico con ellos.

…

Estaba respirando, le dolía la garganta de tanto toser sangre, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, sentía calor aunque estaba rodeado de hielo y ya hasta sus heridas no se curaban, no sabía que es lo que le estaba haciendo el rubio, pero era tan fuerte esa cosa que lo hacía estar ahí tirado temblando.

Levanto su mano en cuanto sintió la presencia invisible de Naruto acercándosele. Estaba usando sus hechizos de alucinación.

—Orochimaru. —Dijo una voz que le pareció conocida, era Sai.

Naruto lo miro, sonrió de medio lado, su diversión había comenzado ahora.

—Mi querido Sai, ha venido. —Dijo el rubio, todos los recién llegados conocieron ese tono de voz, era el mismo tono de voz que tenía el verdadero Naruto, ese que lograron esconder gracias a uno de los hechizos de Sai.

La peli rosa saco su espada. —Tenemos que ocultar al celestial.

Hinata asintió, saco su espada de igual forma y miro a Sai, pidiéndole que bajara al chico, Sai la obedeció, lo dejo en el suelo y busco entre sus bolsillos la daga, pero no la encontró.

—Creo que buscas esto. —Naruto sonrió mostrándosela, lamio la sangre que comenzaba a Salir de su labio. —Corta excelente esta pequeña cosita. —La lanzo, y fue directo al pecho de Sai. —Eso fue por atarme, por ayudar a Orochimaru a matar a mis padres y liberarlo… —No estaba tocando la daga, pero esta se entraba y salía del pecho del pelinegro como si la estuviese empujando, Hinata trato de ayudarlo, pero con los poderes de Naruto no podían.

— ¿Ustedes están de mi lado o están de su lado?

—Ambas estamos contigo, pero deja a Sai, por favor… él nos ayudó.

—Pero a mí me lastimo y debe pagar por eso. —Toco la vena de su cuello, la daga fue hasta ese lugar y comenzó con cortar lentamente a Sai.

—Naruto… Discúlpame… por favor. —Respiraba agitado, sentía la daga cruzando por su cuello, podía sentir la sangre.

—Naruto… hazlo por mí. —Escucho la voz de Hinata y puso sus ojos en blanco. Naruto chasqueo sus dedos, la daga se detuvo

Respiraba agitado, las heridas estaban abiertas y Naruto movió su cabeza, curándolas de inmediato. —Luego veré que te hago. —Mintió y todos lo sabían, miro hacia al frente, pero Orochimaru no estaba ahí.

—Desapareció. Sé dónde puede estar. —Dijo Sai, ya estaba sanado, pero le dolían todavía,

Naruto asintió, escucho a Sasuke toser y corrió hasta donde él.

Se acercó a él, se inclinó regresando a su forma natural, los ojos de los tres chicos se abrieron al ver como lo hizo, antes debían atarlo y esperar días, pero ahora, lo hizo él solo, no necesitaban preguntas, Sasuke era el que lograba hacer eso en Naruto. Porque cuando él se volvía de esa forma, solo Sasuke podía atarlo, solo Sasuke podía hablarle y a Sasuke no lo lastimaba, cuando se le acercaba.

Lo abrazo por la espalda, cerro sus ojos para aguantar las lágrimas, Sasuke apenas podía respirar.

—Lo hiciste genial. —Susurro Sasuke, Naruto no dijo nada, solo dejo que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos. —Estoy bien. Sabes que curan solas.

Volvió a quedarse callado pero esta vez fue por unos segundos, hecho su cabeza hacia atrás, pero cerró sus ojos liberando una lágrima y cayó en los pies de Naruto, se quejó, pero no le importo, porque era Naruto.

 _—Todo va a terminar bien, si me dejas salir la próxima vez, tenemos que buscar a Orochimaru y matarle… cueste, lo que nos cueste. —_ Le dijo aquella voz.

.

Naruto abrió sus ojos, parpadeo varias veces y pudo notar que se encontraba en la casa de su abuela, tenía tiempo sin verla, tiempo sin comer, tomar agua, o tal vez darse una ducha desde que desapareció, no se había puesto a contar los días que habían pasado, no lo necesitaba.

La risa de Sakura hizo que bajara las escaleras, estaban todos ahí sentados mirando a la televisión, se les acerco, supo que no era un engaño de Orochimaru.

—Chicos. Abuela

Ellos miraron hacia atrás. Sonrieron y estiraron la mano.

—Nieto. —Tsunade se acercó, dejo un beso en la frente del rubio y salió del lugar.

Todos imitaron la acción, un chico que no conocía le estiro la mano.

—Sasori.

—Naruto. —Le sujeto la mano, Sasori corrió detrás de Sakura.

Solo se quedó ahí parado, mirando hacia el frente y Sasuke se le acerco con globos en la mano.

—Les dije que cuando despiertes y vengas se vayan lejos.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque lo que tengo que decirte es algo privado. —Le sonrió, sacando de su bolsillo una pequeña cajita negra. — ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

* * *

 _ **Como les dije, aquí tenemos el capítulo nuevo (: espero que este les haya gustado, nos vemos el próximo viernes con un nuevo capítulo y ya saben :( falta poco para el final.**_

 _ **Gracias por todo :)**_


	15. Final Parte I

Ahora estaba siendo la persona más feliz del mundo, se encontraba sentado justo al lado de Sasuke, mirándolo con una de las sonrisas que seguramente era la más feliz que tenía, la sonrisa que solo Ino conocía de su nueve personalidad.

Puso su mano en la de Sasuke, volviendo a sonreír, en el fondo sentía miedo por culpa de Orochimaru, es que ese tipo podría aparecer en cualquier momento y lastimarlo como seguramente quería hacerlo. —Naru-chan… —Escucho el rubio, salió de sus pensamientos y mordió su labio inferior mientras que comenzaba a sentirse nervioso, su corazón estaba palpitando a toda velocidad y podía jurar que todos en ese lugar lo estaban escuchando.

El señor que estaba sentado frente a ellos estaba sonriendo y Naruto sabía el porqué de esa sonrisa, era obvio los nervios que estaba sintiendo se estaban adueñando de su voz haciendo que esta no salga, miro a aquel hombre de cabello rojizo y ojos café todavía sonriendo apenado.

— ¿Entonces te casas sí o no? —Dijo ese hombre el rubio asintió con la cabeza.

— ¡Sí! ¡Si quiero! —Grito, le coloco el anillo en su dedo y escucho desde atrás a Sakura y a Hinata reírse mientras aplaudían y el señor Jones, quien le hizo la pregunta y se hacía cargo de su casamiento le pidió que escribiera en un papel su nombre completo.

— ¿Y usted, promete cuidarlo, protegerlo y amarlo…?

Ni siquiera dejo que el señor jones terminara de hablar, solo tomo aquella hoja y puso su nombre de inmediato. —Yo. Sasuke te amare, cuidare, protegeré, todo lo que me reste de vida… —Le coloco el anillo, también sonreía y se sentía avergonzado, pero de todas formas era el momento más feliz de toda su vida. —Es decir _para siempre._ —Dijo lo último en murmuro, aunque no importaba en realidad decir eso.

Tomo la mejilla del rubio y comenzó con acariciarla delicadamente, cerraba sus ojos mientras se le acercaba con lentitud y cuando llego a sus labios los abrió, sonrió con malicia y se dirigió a su nariz dándole una pequeña mordida.

— ¡Sasuke!

—Solo fue un beso.

—Para besar no debes morder. ¿Cuántas veces te lo he dicho? —Dijo, no estaba enojado, al contrario tenía una sonrisa pasmada en su rostro y Sasuke volvió a acercarse a él. Esta vez dio un beso en los labios del rubio, se alejó un momento.

—Te amo.

Al decir eso, volvió a besar al rubio, pero esta vez no se separó de él, Naruto tampoco quería separarse de Sasuke, quería quedarse ahí para siempre y que nadie, ni nada en el mundo lo separe de ese cuerpo que tanto le gustaba abrazar.

Se separaron por culpa de la falta de aire, estaban seguros de que maldijeron a sus pulmones por no soportar tanto.

No hacía falta más nada, estaban unidos y serían las personas más felices del mundo. Naruto miro a las pocas personas que habían invitado, eran solo unas cuatro y las saludo, luego miro a sus amigos les mostro una sonrisa mientras que la mano de Sasuke lo sujetaba con fuerzas. —Te amo. Te amo Naruto.

El rubio escondió su rostro en el ramo de flores, estaba avergonzado y no era capaz de contestarle. Pero lo miro, entrecerrando sus ojos y se olvidó de toda vergüenza, que más daba contestarle, no iba a pasar nada, ¿Cierto? Después de todo ya estaban casados y lo había hasta besado.

—Yo te amo más. Sasuke, te amo más que vida.

Miro de nuevo al frente, Sakura sonreía mientras que lloraba y Hinata hacía lo mismo, él sabía perfectamente cuanto deseaban ellas ese momento, miro hasta donde Sai, él lo miraba sonriendo también, pero tenía en sus ojos un poco de tristeza, le lanzo el ramo de flores a él.

— ¡Oh! Lo ha agarrado Sai —Golpeo a Sasuke con el codo, este parpadeo varias veces y aplaudió acercándosele para ayudarlo a levantar.

— ¡Dicen que la persona que agarre el ramo de flores será la siguiente en casarse! —Dijo Sasuke, estaba sonriendo sinceramente y eso hizo que Sai se contagiara, sinceramente quería casarse con él, estar con él, pero debía resignarse, él estaba con Naruto y no podía hacer más nada.

— ¿Quién será la persona que se gane el corazón de Sai? —El rubio le golpeo en el hombro.

Sai frunció el ceño, negó con la cabeza y entonces sintió la mano del rubio en su estómago, le estaba haciendo cosquillas y logro hacerlo reír. —Vamos dime ¿Quién te gusta? —Le pregunto Sasuke, quien también se había unido a las cosquillas.

— ¡Hey!, ¡Ya suéltenme! —Decía el pelinegro, riéndose, y entonces se quedó quieto como si fuese una estatua y Naruto le pasó la mano por los ojos, miro hacia atrás, todos ellos también estaban quietos como Sai y Sasuke.

Ya sabía lo que pasaba, ya sabía quién había llegado y estaba listo para todo eso, se quedó parado, mirando a todas partes y sintiendo la presencia de ese tipo en cada rincón del pequeño jardin.

—Te he esperado por dos meses. —Dijo el rubio, acercándose a la persona que se encontraba de espaldas.

—Yo quería tener mi invitación de tu boda. —Sonrió, Naruto aunque no le veía el rostro lo supo y le agarro el hombro en cuanto llego.

—No podía invitarte… solo invito a personas, no a bestias.

—Eso no me ofende. —Dijo Orochimaru, desapareciendo delante de sus ojos.

Naruto juraba con todas sus fuerzas que ya conocía todos los movimientos de Orochimaru, pero se equivocó, el azabache le ataco por la espalda tumbándolo en el suelo y se quejó del dolor.

Busco a Sasuke, intento llamarlo pero sus poderes no fueron capaces de hacer que se mueva. Miro a Orochimaru, este estaba mostrándole una sonrisa maliciosa y como hace unos meses juro que lo iba a matar.

Soplo lentamente, las cosas del lugar empezaron a oscurecer, Orochimaru no supo lo que pasaba hasta que se dio cuenta del lugar en el que estaba ¡Era el bosque donde había matado a los padres del rubio! Lo miro abriendo sus ojos.

—Creo que recuerdas este sitio ¿Cierto? —Pregunto el rubio, se levantó del suelo y señalo la parte de atrás. —En ese lugar fue donde murió mi madre. —Sonrió, no era necesario hacer eso, pero fue lo mejor que pudo hacer para no llorar.

Dio un paso hacia adelante, Orochimaru no pudo caminar hacia atrás.

—Tu. Mataste a mi madre, con ayuda de Sai, a mi padre con ayuda de Sai, fuiste liberado con la ayuda de Sai…

Orochimaru asintió con la cabeza, estaba seguro de que todo lo que el blondo decía no eran preguntas, pero aun así le contesto como si lo fuesen. Su corazón estaba palpitando rápidamente y miro hacia atrás. —Sai. Debes matar a Sai.

—No lo hare, porque tú lo engañaste. —Desapareció delante de sus ojos. Golpeo a Orochimaru en la espalda y lo derribo al suelo. Volvió a moverse con rapidez y se inclinó delante de él. —Haber… —Le dijo, pero Orochimaru sonrió.

Era un espejismo y lo reconoció en cuanto lo golpeo, ataco por la espalda al rubio.

Estaba cansado de no poder hacer nada, estaba harto de quedarse ahí parado y solamente golpearlo sin hacerle el más minino daño, quería que ''esa cosa'' que lo ayudo hace meses vuelva, pero no aparecía aunque lo llamaba.

Orochimaru reía mientras tomaba al rubio de las manos y comenzaba a atarlo con cadenas, lo coloco en una silla. —Es hora de jugar. —Le dijo, cerca del oído y el rubio se quejó, el golpe que recibió en la cabeza lo dejo en shock.

—Libérame. Libérame y pelea como hombre. —Se quejó, trato de levantar su mano pero toda la fuerza que puso fue en vano. — _Por favor… aparece._

Orochimaru se le acerco con una varilla en la mano, cuanto amaba golpear al rubio. Un golpe en su estómago, Naruto lo escucho reír. Un golpe en su cara, otra vez se rio.

Naruto levanto lentamente su cara. Estaba sangrando y sonreía.

—Suéltame.

Orochimaru negó con la cabeza.

Él no era tonto, sabía perfectamente la fuerza que Naruto tenía y no lo iba a liberar, el ser que conoció la última vez que peleo con él era increíblemente fuerte, aunque ese no era el ser que él quería encontrar en Naruto.

—Jamás. Serás. Libre.

Le dio otros golpes más en el rostro, solo escuchaba como gritaba por culpa del dolor mientras se reía.

…

 ** _— ¡Hey! —Grito Naruto, acercándose a la chica de cabello rubio que estaba sentada lo más distanciada posible de todos los del patio de juegos._**

 ** _La rubia frunció el ceño._**

 ** _— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No vez que quiero estar sola?_**

 ** _El rubio asintió con la cabeza, ella abrió la boca evidentemente enojada y puso sus ojos en blanco. —Es cierto, eres un niño patéticamente grosero e infantil ¿Por qué no te vas a comer gusanos con los otros niños?_**

 ** _—Porque yo quiero ser amigo tuyo._**

 ** _Ino volvió a poner sus ojos en blanco, se cruzó de brazos y mostraba una sonrisa pequeña, Naruto se dio cuenta de eso y se le acercó un poco más._**

 ** _— ¿Te aguantaras que te siga a todas partes y tu seguirme a mí a todos lados?_**

 ** _—Sí, ¿Por qué no?_**

 ** _La rubia sonrió mostrándole la lengua. —Entonces sí, seremos amigos, grandes amigos para toda la vida. —Le mostro su dedo meñique. —Jurémoslo._**

 ** _Naruto cruzo su dedo con el de ella y sonrió. —Lo juro._**

 ** _._**

Ese era el mayor recuerdo que tenía con Ino, fue el momento cuando la conoció y como se juró una vez, ¡Jamás olvidaría ese día! Volvió a levantar su rostro, pudo escuchar bien claro la voz de Ino en su oído.

— _No dejes que nadie, ni nada en este mundo, arruine tu felicidad. Haz lo que creas necesario para salvarte, no importa el resultado que esto tenga._

Ella le había dicho eso, si, se lo había dicho varias veces cuando estudiaba con ella, y estaba seguro de que se lo estaría diciendo a cada rato en ese momento.

Ino era el tipo de persona que lo entendía, si lo veía llorar, sonreír, gritar o incluso estar sentado en un lugar, ella conocería el motivo sin necesidad de preguntarle.

—Eres como una madre. —Le había dicho un día. Ino solo lo abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Soy mayor que tú.

—Dos meses no es mucho.

Estaba furioso, justamente ahora su corazón le estaba haciendo recordar los mejores momentos con Ino, miro a Orochimaru, levanto una ceja e hizo que su mano se quedara tiesa en el aire.

—Te diré algo. —El viento soplo fuerte cuando le mostro una sonrisa a Orochimaru. —Yo también quiero jugar. —Dio un jalón fuerte, rompiendo las cadenas, y convirtiéndose en el ser _celestial_ que era.

* * *

 **Y bien, señores y señoras. Hemos llegado al capítulo 15 :3 es decir el penúltimo capítulo espero que me lean para el próximo viernes para subir el ultimo, gracias por sus comentarios y leídas, enserio que me gustaron a pesar de que no son muchos. Le agradezco a todos ellos que me leían y no comentaban jeje , después de todo gracias a ustedes continúe la historia, en especial por los que comentaban. Ñaa a quien engaño continúe gracias a una sola personita que se tomaba su tiempo para comentarme en cada capítulo jeje enserio gracias por todo eso, si no fuese por ti, fuese dejado de escribirlo desde hace tiempo :/ :3 gracias por todo y espero que nos veamos de nuevo en la próxima historia :o**


	16. Final

Cuando él nació, por vez primera estaba rodeado de personas que en realidad lo amaban y se lo demostraban todos los días, Naruto creció feliz, con personas buenas y con las que juro llegar a ver algún día sin importar lo que suceda.

— _Naru… eres mi hijito. —Se lo dijo su madre, con lágrimas en sus ojos, él supo en ese momento que lloraba por alguna tristeza, pero ahora, ahora que estaba grande y tenía conocimientos de muchas cosas supo que no se equivocaba, era por tristeza, y no desconocía el motivo en ese entonces. Pero el motivo era él, el motivo era porque él es el celestial, el ser más poderoso de toda la aldea._

Extrañaba a su madre, ella le secaba las lágrimas cuando lo veía llorar, le colocaba la mano en su rodilla cuando se golpeaba aunque la herida sanara de inmediato, ¡Diablos, él no era un niño normal!

Entonces llego Sakura y Hinata, empezó a sentirse como un niño normal.

— _Jugaremos a todo lo que Naru-chan diga. —Se lo dijo Sakura, sabiendo el gran poder que Naruto tenía._

 _—Pero queremos que Naru-chan me deje jugar primero a mí, yo soy más linda y juguetona que ustedes dos. —Hinata, como siempre haciéndolos sonreír a ambos._

Extrañaba eso, carajos, le gustaba jugar con ellas a todo y a nada, el odio aumento más en ese momento, recordando esos momentos de felicidad que pasaba con sus amigas. Y fue cuando cumplió siete, allí llego Sai y Sasuke, bueno, ya ellos estaban ahí pero nunca les hablaba porque ellos eran mayores.

 _—Naruto. ¿Te encuentras bien? —Le pregunto el pequeño niño de 10 años._

 _—No importa. —Dijo Naruto en ese entonces. —Mira. —Y entonces la herida que tenía en su rodilla, comenzó a sanarse por sí sola, miro a Sasuke y sonrió. —Todos de esta aldea me conocen. ¿Tú sabes porque?_

 _Sasuke negó con la cabeza, mintiéndole pero Naruto era suficientemente pequeño como para darse cuenta de eso. Después de todo se trataba de dos pequeños niños._

 _._

 _Solo fueron unas semanas, para que estos dos comenzaran a jugar, Sasuke se unía a ellos tres cuando los veía jugar, siempre, siempre hacia lo mismo._

Se estaba llenando de ira, estaba recordando cosas bonitas y pequeñas, eso, eso enserio le molestaba mucho. Respiro hondo, su corazón se llenó de rabia. Más de la que ya tenía.

 _Su piel le ardía y no sabía el porqué, era su cumpleaños número diez y estaba sonriéndole a Sasuke que se encontraba justo al lado suyo._

 _—Feliz cumpleaños número 10._

 _—Gracias, pronto tendré trece como tú._

 _—Para eso yo tendré 16._

 _Entonces el rubio arqueo sus ojos y se acercó lentamente al pelinegro. Quiso decirle que le gustaba, Sasuke quería hacer lo mismo. Pero prefirieron quedarse callados, esperarían otro momento, eso era mejor._

 _…_

Cuanto odio habitaba en su corazón Orochimaru le había quitado las mejores cosas de la vida, amor, amistad, padres excelentes, personas excelentes, todo eso se lo había arrebatado por culpa de un maldito poder que ni él mismo quería tener.

No tenía recuerdos de nada de eso cuando despertó en casa de su abuela, tenía 7 y el murió a los 19 ¿Qué fue lo que paso? Le pregunto a su abuela un día antes de la boda y está le dijo que fue gracias a un hechizo suyo.

Miraba con desdén al hombre que se encontraba amarrado frente a sus ojos, lo había puesto de esa forma con los brazos amarrados en cadenas y abiertos como si estuviese a punto de recibir algún tipo de abrazo, _parece crucificado,_ le dijo esa voz de su interior, Naruto se carcajeo como un demente cuando le dio la razón a aquella poderosa voz.

Tenía abiertas sus alas, Orochimaru estaba viendo la belleza que era el celestial transformado verdaderamente en el ser que era, un ala era blanca, la otra era negra, sus ojos eran de un color rojo carmesí y tenía el cabello hasta las piernas, unos colmillos largos y puntiagudos peores que los de un vampiro.

Dobló su cuello para un lado, mirándolo con odio, es que lo odiaba, enserio Orochimaru era la persona que más detestaba con todas sus fuerzas.

—Hora de acabar con esto. —Dijo el rubio, soplo moviéndose de lugar y cuando Orochimaru abrió sus ojos, sintió su pecho arder.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

— ¿Quieres saber? ¡Vas a morir!

Y entonces Naruto, que estaba volando y sosteniendo en sus manos una vara de hierro le dijo. —Tienes dos segundos, solo dos.

—Naruto… ¿De qué hablas? ¡Hijo, suéltame! —Dijo Kushina, Naruto se carcajeo llevándose la mano a su pecho.

—No puede ser, es mi madre. ¡Me vale mierda! Eres un maldito mentiroso que se esconde entre mascaras para hacer lo que se le dé la gana, pero yo, no dejare que eso vuelva a pasar. Porque hoy, morirás.

Chasqueo sus dedos, una pared apareció. —Tienes un minuto, mejor, para pensar que quieres.

Orochimaru miro a las cuatro paredes en las que estaba rodeado.

—La derecha y la izquierda, como vez, tienen enormes clavos. —Naruto sonrió. —Si te quedas ahí parado, serás aplastado por ellas. —Pero si te mueves, desataras la cuerda de tu pierna y así explotara una bomba, entonces la pared de atrás caerá y eso liberara gas, un incendio inmediato y la fogosidad cortara esta cuerda. —Señalo hacia arriba, Orochimaru miro. —La cual soltara una chacha que te cortara por la mitad… y tu cadáver dividido será quemado. —Y volvió a mostrarle una sonrisa.

—Estás demente. —Fue lo que le dijo.

Naruto sonrió ladino. —Yo te voy a ayudar a decidir. —Golpeo al pelinegro en el estómago, este se quejó pero intento no moverse. —Eres fuerte, amigo mío.

—No soy tu amigo.

—Creo que te dije lo mismo una vez y casi me matabas.

Y entonces, otra vez le empezó a dar golpes en todas partes, Orochimaru intentaba no moverse, pero el último golpe que recibió, hizo que levantara su pierna. Naruto abrió sus alas y salió por el techo.

Escucho como exploto la bomba, vio cómo se derribó la pared y todo el gas salía provocando que salga mucho más fuego, y por último, escucho el grito de dolor de ese tipo.

Soplo, sintiéndose frágil.

…..

—Naru-chan. —Dijo la peli rosa. Dio unas palmadas en la mejilla el rubio abrió sus ojos.

—Sakura.

Ambos sonrieron, el rubio fue levantado con ayuda de la de cabello rosa.

—Ya todo paso… —Escucho desde atrás, era Hinata.

— ¿Cómo es que te vas de esa manera y nos preocupas así? —Pregunto su abuela, buscaba con su mirada al azabache y todos lo sabían.

—Estoy bien. —Dijo, Sai se le acerco. —

—Felicidades, lo destruiste para siempre y de una manera tétrica, —Le dijo él, mordió su labio inferior y se le acercó al oído. —Te espera afuera.

Asintió con la cabeza y corrió hasta allá.

—Sasuke.

—Naruto. ¡Volviste! ¿Estás bien? ¡Estaba preocupado!

Lo abrazo por la cintura y lloro en su hombro. —A la próxima llévame contigo ¿Sabes lo preocupado que estaba? ¡Pude haber muerto de la preocupación!

Naruto le abrazo por la espalda. —Lo siento… tenía que acabar con todo eso.

—Lo hiciste bien…

Se separaron, sonrieron y Sasuke se lo quedo viendo. —Te amo Naruto.

—Te amo. Sasuke.

Fin.

* * *

…

 _ **Creo que fue un final muy cliché Dx pido disculpas por eso, pero es el primer fanfic que logro finalizar sin ningún problema xd bueno, gracias todos ustedes que me leyeron hasta el final *o* espero que me acompañen en las nuevas que iré subiendo de poco a poco :3**_

 _ **Gracias por leerme, y hacer que continúe esta historia, porque gracias a ustedes logre hacerlo. Muchas gracias y espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña cosita que salió de mi cabeza.**_


End file.
